Rojo como el fuego
by Lurhien
Summary: Un nuevo caso, un nuevo asesino, una nueva mujer pero esta vez para John. ¿Cómo reaccionará Sherlock? M por futuras escenas de gore, tortura y sexo explícito.
1. 4 días

_**Capítulo 1 - - - 4 días**_

* * *

><p>4 días. 4 días sufriendo. 4 días sin dormir. 4 días que parecieron años. Esos fueron los días en los que Sherlock estuvo más insoportable en toda su vida, incluso más que con el caso Baskerville. Esos días fueron los 4 días en los que Sherlock no tuvo ningún caso.<p>

"Me aburro…" susurró desde el sofá, como siempre, tumbado en su adorado sofá de cuero.

"Y, ¿qué quieres que haga?" respondí cansado. Por fin encontraba un programa interesante y ya me estaba molestando. No esperaba una respuesta pero… en fin, es Sherlock.

"¡Qué me aburro!" gritó levantándose de su letargo y saltando al suelo "¡John! ¡John! ¡John!"

Suspiré cerrando los ojos, esto iba de mal en peor. Se dedicó a pasear por la habitación, como hacía siempre, frutado, frutado porque su cerebro se pudría sin ninguna cosa que hacer, porque necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba analizar hasta el último poro de alguna piel para sacar sus más oscuros secretos. No me molestaba, es más, me fascinaba. Nunca había conocido una persona con esa capacidad intelectual y aun no la he conocido. Pero ese día… esos malditos cuatro días.

"Preferiría morir…" y se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente al mio y me miró.

Me miró con esos ojos que temía. Juntó las palmas de sus manos y se inclinó hacia mí. Intenté concentrarme en la televisión pero era demasiado tarde. Esa mirada me ponía nervioso, muy nervioso. No me importaba que le echara esa mirada a los demás, a quien quisiera, incluso a Harry. Pero a mi no. No tenía ningún secreto que esconderle, él ya lo había descubierto todo de mi, incluso que llevaba ya tres meses sin echar un polvo. Simplemente no me gustaba que me mirara de esa forma.

"Pues puedes ir haciéndolo, Sherlock" le miré cansado a lo que me contestó levantando las cejas en señal de pregunta "Es tu culpa, no te quejes de que no tienes ningún caso, has denegado todos los casos que te propusieron los clientes, ¡incluso los de Lestrade!" le grité moviendo las manos en señal de desaprobación.

"¡Esos no son casos!" se echó hacia atrás bruscamente en señal de desesperación "La mujer desaparecida: ¡Por supuesto que no se había fugado con ningún amante! Estaba la mar de contenta con su hija en alguna playa perdida… Las notas de suicidio que acosaban a aquel estudiante: ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo van a ser mensajes del más allá? El caso de Lestrade de hace tres días: no necesité ni que me acabara de contar la historia para saber que aquel collar lo tenía el novio de su nieta" se giró de nuevo a mi y enfocó sus ojos en mi, esta vez de forma sincera "¿No lo ves, John? ¡Esta vida es la mar de aburrida sin un asesino en serie!"

Preferí dejarle con sus frustraciones y salí a la calle a tomar un poco el aire, no se si realmente se creyó la excusa de que iba a por leche. Caminé por las calles radiales a la nuestra, pasé por Angello's y este me saludó desde dentro, con una sonrisa entre felicidad y "como te pille sin Sherlock te enteras de lo que es un italiano" Al final estuve casi dos horas merodeando sin rumbo alguno, descubrí algún que otro sitio escondido que podía ser interesante visitar: una tienda de arte que vendía sus propios cuadros y un pequeño restaurante francés en la entrada de un callejón. Pero, ¿para qué? ¿Con quién iría? ¿Con Sherlock? Me reí ante mi propia pregunta… Sherlock.

Al volver al piso pasé al supermercado a comprar leche, no quería darle razones para volver a echarme la mirada. ¿Alguna vez habría mantenido alguna relación sentimental con alguien? La respuesta llegó sola cuando entre a la casa y le pillé en medio de uno de sus "experimentos" en los que, esta vez, solo estaba diseccionando un pulmón, un pulmón humano. Dejé la leche en algún rincón de la cocina, ni me atrevía a meterla en la nevera.

Como era de esperar, ni se había dignado a preparar la cena. Suerte que sobró algo del estofado que la señora Hudson nos llevó la tarde anterior.

"Mmmm" gruñó cuando le quité el pulmón de las manos y lo volví a meter en la nevera.

"Tienes que cenar algo, y no me vale la excusa de tu cerebro porque ahora no tienes nada en qué pensar" me adelanté a aclarar ya que empezaba a abrir la boca para rebatirme.

"No tengo hambre, nunca tengo hambre, pensaba que ya lo sabías" me acusó con la mirada "Solo necesito beber tazas de té al día y comer un sándwich para almorzar. ¡No se donde va a parar toda la comida que engulles por esa boca!" y se cruzó de brazos en señal de victoria, había ganado, siempre lo hacia.

"Tú veras" dije derrotado, no se podía discutir con este hombre. Pero… un momento, ¿eso había sido un alago? ¿Había dicho que tenía buena forma? ¿Por qué me hacia preguntas tan estúpidas si sabía que todas las respuestas eran NO?

Acabé de cenar y tiré su comida a la basura, como otros tantos días y me coloqué en mi sillón predilecto con el portátil sobre mis rodillas. Hora de actualizar el blog.

Por supuesto, no había ocurrido nada interesante en esos cuatro días pero los insistentes comentarios me urgían a actualizarlo, a poner cualquier cosa. Pensé en poner la disputa de la cena, decirle a todo el mundo que Sherlock Holmes no come, pero no era tan malo. O también podía poner que estaba aburrido y mataba el tiempo disparando contra la pared o diseccionando cualquier cosa que encontrara por la morgue y Molly le robara para él. Pobre Molly, cuanto debía de sufrir por él. Enamorarse de un hombre que no puede sentir emociones… Y hablando del rey de Roma, parece que se cansó del pulmón y empezó a sacar tubos de ensayo y botellas con líquidos de colores. Esto prometía ser peligroso así que aparté el portátil sin haber escrito nada aún y me dirigí a la cocina. Me senté en frente suya y observé todos sus movimientos, la delicadeza con la que tomaba los tubos, la suavidad con la que vertía el disolvente en la mezcla… Podría estar horas mirándole hacer eso y él ni se inmutaría, cuando se metía en su trabajo nadie podía distraerle, ni si quiera yo.

Entonces sonó el móvil, le había llegado un mensaje, pero claro, él ni lo oyó. Me moví de la silla y me coloqué detrás de él. Pude ver que tenía el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Metí mi mano en el bolsillo y lo cogí. Se movió incomodo ante la acción pero no le presté la menor importancia. Leí el mensaje, era una clienta, una mujer que le citaba al día siguiente en un café para hablar sobre un nuevo caso. Suspiré, otro caso tirado a la basura, fui a borrarlo cuando me lo quitó de la mano.

_Mensaje recibido: Hoy a las 20.47_

_Soy Troian Northman, visité tu página y estoy interesada en contratar un detective privado. Café Club, mañana 9.30_

Sonrió nervioso y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de nuevo. Seguramente sabía algo que yo no supe, que conocía la remitente, que sabía ya de que iba la cosa, que la combinación de palabras le había dicho que este caso sería interesante, peligroso. Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, pero antes de cruzar la esquina de la cocina se giró.

"Ya no tienes de qué quejarte" me sonrió "¡tenemos un caso!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de Sherlock así que no disparen muchos tomates. Espero no tener muchas faltas y que les guste.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Si es así, ya tengo algunos capítulos más :)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Intentaré subir frecuentemente pero no prometo nada, ¡todo depende de ustedes! <strong>_


	2. El profesor

_**Capítulo 2 - El profesor**_

* * *

><p>Ese día no dormí casi nada. No se si fueron por los nervios del caso, por no saber que me iba a encontrar mañana en la cafetería, o porque, como casi todas las noches, se había pasado la noche haciendo ruidos. No sé que manía le entraba para ponerse a mover muebles en mitad de la noche.<p>

Así que me levanté de mal humor. Me vestí y bajé las escaleras pero él ya no estaba. Me conformé con desayunar las últimas pastitas que nos regalaron por navidad acompañadas por un té, poca leche y sin azúcar. No pasé por alto que había recogido sus juguetes; nada de tubos de ensayo, de elementos químicos e incluso, cosa que me sorprendió, nada de pulmones en la nevera. Comencé a fregar las tazas y platos, sí, cada vez que Sherlock se hacía un té, utilizaba toda la vajilla dejándola sin fregar. Entonces escuché dar un portazo a la puerta de la calle. Subió con su brío incansable y sin preguntarme si quiera, descolgó mi abrigo del perchero y me lo tiró, literalmente, a la cara en señal de que la emoción del caso ya había comenzado.

Durante el trayecto en el taxi no me dijo nada, solo miraba por la ventana, escudriñándolo todo y mirándome de reojo de vez en cuando.

"¿Se puede saber que te ocurre?" le pregunté finalmente mirándole sin pestañear, me iba a responder sí o sí, pero él no ayudaba y se limitó a ignorarme. "¡Sherlock! ¿A dónde vamos?" seguía sin responder.

El viaje fue relativamente corto ya que la cafetería se encontraba no muy alejada de Baker Street. Pagó al taxista y salió sin decirme nada. Obviamente, habíamos llegado al punto de encuentro, al Café Club. Entró lentamente y se quedó estático en la puerta, buscando algo, buscándola a ella. Me indicó con la cabeza que nos sentáramos en una mesa un poco escondida de las demás, para verla llegar.

"Pídete un café" me ordenó finalmente y obedecí sin rechistar.

Me dirigí a la barra y una joven camarera me sonrió con dulzura, le pedí el café y se alejó a la máquina. Era bastante aniñada, tendría unos 17 años, seguramente un trabajo para ahorrar dinero para la universidad. La observé trabajar de espaldas a mí. Tenía buenas curvas, ni muchas ni pocas, las justas. Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros desgastados y ajustados a sus largas piernas, y una remera de color rojo burdeos que también se ajustaba bastante. Seguramente sabría lo que poseía y no se preocupaba por demostrárselo al mundo, quizá por eso habría conseguido el trabajo. Este café era bastante transitado así que no podrían poner a cualquier camarera con tanta clientela. Por otro lado… Me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, necesitaba una novia ya.

Pagué mi café y regresé a mi asiento rápidamente, no sabía si se había dado cuenta de que la miraba tanto y decidí no arriesgarme. Pero me paré en seco. Sherlock ya no estaba solo, una mujer había ocupado mi asiento. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, ondulado y bastante largo. No podía verle la cara ya que estaba de espaldas a mi pero cuando el detective me miró, ella giró su cuerpo y siguió su mirada. Era mona, pero sin pasarse, tenía unos grandes labios pintados de rojo intenso. Tendría unos treinta años.

Cogí una silla vacía de la mesa de al lado y me senté con ellos. Sorbí de mi café e hice bastante ruido. Sherlock me asesinó con los ojos pero ella siguió con su historia.

"Como le contaba; está obsesionado con ella. Yo no le dicho nada a mi hermana, se lo he insinuado varias veces pero…" suspiró y cogió aire, como si le faltara. Tenía un ligero acento español pero seguro que Sherlock lo habría adivinado solo con mirarla. "Ella me dice que son tonterías mías, que solo se preocupa por ella, que es por que la cogió cariño cuando él me daba clases… No sé que hacer"

"Defina obsesionado" contestó al rato fríamente el pelinegro.

"Pues obsesionado es… obsesionado. Desde que comencé las clases con él siempre estuvo muy encima de mí, asegurándose de que todo me fuera bien, era como tener un padre en la escuela escénica. En cuanto tenía algún problema él ya estaba allí para pelear por mí. Acabé mis estudios y habíamos entablado una gran amistad entre él y mi familia. Cuando Henry pasaba las vacaciones en España, venía unos días a nuestra casa y entonces conoció a mi hermana. Hablaba con ella y eso pero nada fuera de lo normal, lo más importante era yo. Hasta que un día todo cambió radicalmente. Aun no entiendo que pudo pasar pero de la noche a la mañana yo ya no era nadie para él. Seguíamos quedando todos juntos pero ahora se iba con ella. Empezó a obsesionarse, solo me preguntaba por como estaba y nos invitaba todas las semanas a alguna obra de teatro, la estaba convenciendo de ir a su escuela y también tomar clases de arte dramático." Nos explicó con ansia, se quedó agotada después de su historia. "Ni si quiera se sobrepasó…"

Nos quedamos en silencio durante cierto tiempo, no era incomodo pero tampoco una delicia. Yo me limité a acabarme mi café, Troian miraba al resto de la gente nerviosa y Sherlock estaba haciendo lo que mejor sabía con ella. No sé que hacíamos allí esperando. Un caso de un profesor enamorado de su alumna y que después se enamora de otra alumna que resulta ser su hermana… era cómico y todo, típico de telenovela. Así que no entendía por qué Sherlock seguía ahí, decidiendo si aceptarlo o no, ¡por supuesto que no!

"Acepto el caso" dijo finalmente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y por marcar como favorito! También gracias a los que leeis pero no comentais :)<br>Quería disculparme porque al releer el cap anterior me di cuenta que el programa me cambió la palabra frustrado por frutado :S  
>Y también se me comieron algunas preposiciones...<em>**

**_Cualquier cosa comentadla :) _**


	3. Acepto

_***Esta historia contiene algo de Sherlock/John, intento no hacer mucho OoC, por eso avanza tan despacio :)**_

_**Capítulo 3 - Acepto**_

* * *

><p>La mujer asintió contenta y buscó algo en su bolso. Sacó un papelito doblado y se lo deslizó por encima de la mesa. Este la cogió y se lo metió en el bolsillo, o eso había pensado Troian ya que, por debajo de la mesa lo metió en MI bolsillo.<p>

Nos marchamos rápidamente de ahí y caminamos un poco por las calles.

"¿Por qué lo has aceptado?" no respondía "No es un caso para Sherlock Holmes" seguía sin decir palabra "No hay ni un cadáver, ni un asesino… ¡No hay incluso nada qué descubrir!" silencio "No te entiendo, ¿Qué ves en este "caso" si se puede llamar así?"

"Hay algo que no cuadra" casi dijo en un suspiro, para si mismo.

"¿El qué, Sherlock?" era horrible no tener su cerebro, nunca me enteraba de nada.

"¡No puede ser!" me gritó Sherlock.

"¿Por qué no puede solo estar enamorado de ella?" le respondí "¿Es porque ella es su hermana? ¿Es por la diferencia de edad?"

"No seas estúpido" comenzó a caminar a toda prisa y tuve que correr para alcanzarle. "Sabes que no es por la diferencia de edad. La verdad es que ahora le damos mucha importancia a ese tema pero hace cien años, lo más común entre los hombres de nuestra edad era ir a los…"

"¡Sherlock! ¡No cambies de tema!" me estaba empezando a enfadar y él solo iba cada vez más deprisa haciéndome correr detrás de él. "Me refiero a que es un caso muy… cómo decirlo, común"

Se paró en seco y se giró hacia mí. Metió su mano en mi bolsillo y recuperó el papel, me sonrojé un poco por lo que pudieran pensar los transeúntes. Abrió el papel y me lo mostró.

_Troian, tú no lo entiendes, déjalo estar por tu bien. HM_

"¿Qué es esto?"

"¿De verdad que no te cansas de utilizar menos del 5% de tu capacidad cerebral?" intenté no ofenderme, no lo hacía a propósito pero él insistía y añadiendo mi mal humor de esa mañana… "Es el mensaje que le envió Henry Montgomery, profesor de RADA, a Troian Northman, esa mujer que acabas de conocer en la cafetería. Obviamente, se está refiriendo a lo ocurrido entre Charlotte Northman, la hermana pequeña de Troian Northman, y Henry Montgomery, que ha sido profesor de Troian y ahora mismo también imparte clases a su hermana, Charlotte."

"Con un "esta carta es del profesor" te hubiera entendido perfectamente" le solté y caminé en dirección contraria.

Sabía que me seguiría y me pediría disculpas a su manera así que aminoré la marcha.

"Lo del cerebro se lo digo a todos" me dedicó una sonrisa sincera "Lo he aceptado porque no cuadra, ¿por qué estando tan enamorado de Troian cambia de idea de repente y se enamora de la hermana? Creo, no, no creo; no tiene sentido" concluyó.

Suspiré y seguimos caminando sin rumbo fijo, cuando se cansara de caminar llamaría a un taxi.

"No conozco muy bien las cuestiones sobre el amor y todas esas chorradas pero por lo que se, eso no puede ser posible. Ni si quiera tú tardas tan poco en encontrar una nueva fémina" solo rogaba a los cielos que me dieran paciencia para no asentarle un puñetazo en medio de la cara "Así que debió de ocurrir algo ese día que hiciera cambiar todo. Pero ¿¡Qué!"

Volvimos a casa en taxi y subí ignorándole por completo al salón. Encendí mi portátil, ya tenía tema para la entrada de esta semana: Sherlock Holmes, el hombre sin sentimientos. Era perfecto el título. Por supuesto no iba a publicarlo pero el detective lo leyó por encima de mi hombro.

"¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi?" se rio entre dientes.

"Eh… Esto… Era una broma, solo quería saber como se vería" ¡error, error! "Digo, que era porque no sabía que escribir, me aburría…" mierda.

"Estás enfadado conmigo, escribe lo que quieras" me reí a carcajada limpia y por primera vez él no entendía por qué.

"¿Es que ahora necesito tu permiso para hacerlo?" no podía dejar de reírme. Este hombre podía ser realmente un monstruo "Después de lo que me has dicho y como me has tratado esta mañana, tengo todo el derecho del mundo a escribir lo que me de la gana. ¡Oh! ¡Espera! Seguro que ni sabes que lo que sale por tu boca solo hace daño a los que te rodean. No tienes sentimientos, no sabes que es el amor ni la amistad, ¿por qué te crees que soy tu único amigo?"

Palideció por un momento todo lo que le permitía su blanca piel, me había pasado. Sus ojos no reflejaban reacción alguna pero debajo de esa coraza que tenía pude ver que estaba avergonzado, sorprendido y sin saber como reaccionar.

Cerró su habitación de un portazo y comenzó a tocar el violín de esa horrible forma que él solo sabía. Creo que nunca habíamos tuvimos una pelea tan fuerte. Fui a disculparme rápidamente pero solo pude girar el pomo de la puerta, si entraba ahora me atacaría de igual forma o incluso peor que yo. Me disponía a regresar con el portátil pero cesó su "música"; había visto el pomo moverse. No supe qué hacer, me bloqueé. Si entraba me humillaría más aún, si me iba sabría que había intentado entrar, y si que quedaba allí…

El respondió por mí y acabó de abrir la puerta. Me lanzó la mirada pero no me importó; quería que me viera, que supiera lo que pensaba, que me arrepentía de todo lo que había dicho minutos atrás. Y asintió con la cabeza y regresó con su violín, esta vez tocando más… ¿dulcemente?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola de nuevo. Cada vez sois más los que leéis pero no dejáis ningún review...<strong>_

_**Solo quiero saber que os va pareciendo la historia, la trama, la actitud de los personajes; intentó no salirme de sus personalidades.  
>Por eso quiero que me deis vuestra opinión, si queréis que algo cambie, si tenéis alguna idea para el capítulo siguiente o si queréis más escenas SherlockJohn  
><strong>_


	4. El otro caso

**Capítulo 4 - El otro caso**

* * *

><p>Me desperté pronto aquella mañana, de mejor humor, teníamos una misión que cumplir.<p>

Cogimos un taxi y casi volamos al número 16 de Chenies Street. Un edificio que resaltaba al lado del ladrillo de los demás. Con el portal de forma convexa y de vidrio color botella se alzaba la sede del RADA en Londres. Nos escondimos en un soportal cercano a la escuela y esperamos. Las clases comenzarían en un cuarto de hora y los alumnos comenzaban a llegar.

Sherlock estaba de pie, con las piernas juntas y las manos enfundadas en guantes de cuero negro metidas en los bolsillos de su gabardina, nervioso, intranquilo. Ya sabía por que había cogido el caso.

La clienta le había extendido un cheque muy superior a los que le suele dar Lestrade, pero no, no era por el dinero. Esta vez no tenía que meterse en la mente de ningún asesino en serie o psicópata. En este caso no tenía que perseguir a ningún fugitivo ni saltar por los tejados de Londres. Tampoco tenía que analizar ningún cadáver para encontrar el motivo que ocasionó su asesinato. Simplemente quería saber, no quería quedarse con la duda. ¿Algo que Sherlock Holmes no podía descifrar? ¡Imposible! El caso no era nada interesante para mí y muchísimo menos para él. Solo quería descubrir lo que pasó por que a él no se le podía escapar nada. Después sonreiría de forma fanfarrona como era típica en él cada vez que resolvía uno de sus casos; y momentos después borraría toda la información de su memoria porque era… ¿cómo decía él? "Una perdida innecesaria de almacenamiento"

Sonreí, al fin y al cabo algo se me había pegado de este genio. Seguían llegando alumnos y profesores pero parecía que no encontraba lo que buscaba. Cada vez más nervioso comenzó a dar grandes zancadas alrededor mio sin perder detalle de la puerta. Ya me estaba mareando cuando se paró en seco y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, le había visto. Se quedó estático, congelado en el sitio para no perder detalle de lo que veía.

Era un hombre que rozaba los cuarenta, de nuestra edad. No era ni muy alto ni muy bajo, probablemente sería de la estatura del detective. Llevaba una camisa de color blanco y unos pantalones algo informales de color marrón oscuro. Llevaba una cartera de cuero a juego con sus zapatos y encima de la camisa llevaba una chaqueta parecida a la mía. No era feo ni de lejos. Las gafas que llevaba le daban un aire intelectual. Su pelo era marrón casi oscuro, casi por los hombros y lo llevaba bastante despeinado. Aún desde la distancia pude observar que se había dejado la barba de un día o dos. Parecía el típico profe madurito que atrae a todas las alumnas, pero este no era el caso.

Sherlock no hizo nada y el hombre entró sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, analizado.

"Vámonos" sentenció y caminó alejándose de la escuela.

"¿Ya está?" me uní a su rápido caminar "Cada vez eres más rápido…" pude verle sonreír ante el piropo pero no me contestó.

Seguimos caminando cuando le llegó un mensaje al móvil. Me lo entregó para que se lo leyera, este hombre…

_Mensaje recibido: Hoy a las 08.34_

_Sherlock, por favor, necesitamos tu ayuda. Lestrade_

"No me habías dicho que te habían dado más casos" le dije mirando su bandeja de entrada. Tenía tres mensajes más de Lestrade.

"Son aburridos" casi escupió.

"Pero si ni siquiera sabes de qué son" le objeté pero seguía en sus trece. Me miró por el rabillo del ojo y le puse cara de perrito abandonado.

"¡Solo UNO!" remarcó el uno y sonreí.

Ya habíamos llegado a Scotland Yard y todos lo policías nos esperaban con cara de asco, qué novedad, entre ellos la horrible cara de Anderson que nos dedicaba una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Entramos sin decir palabra y nos sentamos en las butacas frente a Lestrade, Donovan y el cara bonita nos siguieron y también entraron, cerrando la puerta y colocándose uno a cada lado del inspector. Lestrade deslizó la carpeta por encima de la mesa hacia Sherlock. Este la abrió y pasó las páginas rápidamente casi sin posar sus ojos en ellas, tan solo paró un poco en leer el historial de las victimas y fijarse para ver las fotos mejor.

"¿En serio que necesitáis mi ayuda?" negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba profundamente "A ver… Asesino en serie que mata indiscriminadamente. No mantiene ningún patrón en el tiempo que transcurre entre asesinato y asesinato, en cambio, si lo sigue en la forma de matar; un navajazo, certero, en el estomago de las victimas desgarrando estomago e intestinos a la vez. No sabe mucho de medicina, apuñala donde cree que puede afectar y acierta, por eso repite. Hmmm…" descansó un poco para leer las localizaciones de los asesinatos "Tampoco parece que sigue ningún patrón en cuanto a la localización pero…" levantó la cabeza de sopetón y puso cara de no entender nada "¡Joder, Lestrade! Esto podría hacerlo hasta el zoquete de Anderson, incluso después de sus sesiones orales con Donovan. Puede parecer que el asesino es un racista y mata a personas de otras etnias pero no, aparte de extranjeros a matado a varios ingleses, americanos, alemanes…" me tiró la carpeta y se levantó. "Llevadme toda la información a Baker Street y allí decidiré si me apetece perder mi valioso tiempo con esto" sonrió forzadamente y se marchó.

Ya en la calle me dijo que regresaría a casa más tarde porque tenía cosas que hacer, cogió un taxi y se marchó dejándome con la carpeta en las manos y la palabra en la boca.

Llegué a casa y colgué el abrigo en el perchero de la entrada, hoy no pasaba de publicar algo en el blog.

"_Sin casos durante una semana"_

Sonreí ante el título que tanto me había costado encontrar. Escribí sobre estupideces sin ahondar mucho en materia. Que me levantaba, que iba a comprar leche, que Sherlock mejoraba con su violín… Cualquier cosa para mantenerlos tranquilos, sus comentarios habían llenado ya la capacidad del buzón de mensajes, estos lectores… No sé que encuentran de divertido en nuestra historia. ¿Nuestra historia? Ya hasta me habían convencido y pensaba que teníamos una relación.

Pero es que la teníamos, a nuestra manera, pero la teníamos. Siempre juntos, siempre pendientes uno del otro, o al menos yo, siempre arriesgándonos… Me horroricé ante la imagen que surcó en mi mente: Sherlock y yo siendo algo más, Sherlock y yo besándonos. ¡Por Dios! ¡Esto me estaba afectando realmente!

Le di al enter y busqué mi móvil rápidamente. Ojeé en la lista de contactos buscando cualquier mujer con la que poder quedar, lo necesitaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Por fin reviews! Gracias a Shioku que no puedo enviarte un mensaje :)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aviso que quizá no pueda escribir con tanta regularidad, no os preocupeis por que he escrito capítulos para una semana entera asi que espero que el parón no me dure mucho :) <strong>_


	5. Mensajes

_**Capítulo 5 - Mensajes**_

* * *

><p><em>¿Dónde estás? 18.39<em>

_SH_

_¿Qué estás haciendo? 19.01_

_SH_

_Necesito que vengas 19.14_

_SH_

_Es peligroso 19.16_

_SH_

_No me vas a convencer con esas 19.18_

_JW_

_Estás con una mujer, ¿verdad? 19.37_

_SH_

_Sí, estás con una mujer, ¿quién es esta vez? ¿La dependienta del supermercado? 19.51_

_SH_

_¿Estás celoso? Déjame tranquilo 19.52_

_JW_

_¿Estabais intimando? ¿Os he interrumpido? Que P-E-N-A 20. 09_

_SH_

_Tienes que hacerme la cena 21. 37_

_SH_

_Díselo a la señora Hudson 21.40_

_JW_

_John, NO es nuestra sirvienta 21.57_

_SH_

_Buenas noches, Sherlock 22.03_

_JW_

_Sí, estáis intimando. Buenas noches, John 22.05_

_SH_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siento este capítulo, creo que todas las escritoras de Sherlock hemos utilizado el recurso de los "mensajitos"<strong>  
><em>


	6. Autobús 73

_**Capítulo 6 - Autobús 73**_

* * *

><p>Volvimos a escondernos en el soportal de Chenies Street. Aquella tarde hacía más calor de lo normal y me quité el abrigo, Sherlock respondió envolviéndose en el suyo.<p>

"¿A qué venimos hoy?" pregunté cansado de esperar.

"Hoy saldrá con ella" sentenció finalmente, y no, esta vez tampoco se equivocó.

El profesor, Henry, salió del edificio con brío, casi gritando y moviendo ridículamente los brazos. Una chica salió de la puerta medio segundo detrás de él riendo mientras se enredaba una bufanda alrededor del cuello. En ese momento comprendí totalmente a Humbert Humbert. He de decir que he estado con muchas mujeres, muchísimas, pero ninguna como la que observaba desde mi escondite.

Era un poco más baja que él, probablemente sería un poco más alta que yo pero no me importó, las mujeres solían ser algo más altas que yo. Era delgada y se movía con una gracia que no he vuelto a ver nunca. Usaba un jersey negro remangado hasta los codos y una chaqueta negra también anudada a su cintura. Botas altas marrones en contraste con unos vaqueros claros desgastados. Llevaba un termo azul en la mano que acercó a los labios para beber. No tenía unos labios tan grandes como su hermana lo que ayudaba a que sus ojos pintados de negro captaran toda la atención. Solo los pude ver por un segundo cuando cruzaron delante de nosotros. Si se pudiera poner un color entre el ámbar, la miel, y el oro juntos ese sería el de sus ojos. Eran casi de felino. Pero lo que me dejó sin habla del todo fue su pelo, obviamente era teñido pero parecía tan natural en ella… era rojo, rojo como el fuego.

Mientras se marchaban por la calle ella era la que hablaba, exaltada, queriendo contar mucho en poco tiempo, dando pequeños saltitos. Él solo la miraba, hipnotizado y asintiendo de vez en cuando, no apartaba sus ojos de ella, de Charlotte.

"Y entonces me preguntó que si había ido yo a pedírselo a él o era él el que había venido a ofrecérmelo. Le contesté que fui yo, si no, no se lo que…" fue lo único que escuche.

Nos quedamos parados, observándoles marcharse hasta que tomaron la esquina y Sherlock salió corriendo detrás de ellos. En realidad no corría, con sus largas piernas pudo alcanzarlos en unas pocas zancadas. Intenté seguirlo corriendo pero me empujó contra su cuerpo cuando iba a girar la esquina.

"No pueden vernos" me susurró en el oído y me pegó más contra él, asentí y me liberó.

Se colocó bien la bufanda y se subió el cuello de su gabardina mientras yo miraba hacia otro lado. Cuando ya había bastante distancia entre nosotros y el profesor y la alumna avanzó lentamente mientras disimulaba mirando los escaparates de las tiendas de Tottenham Court road. Finalmente ellos se detuvieron en una parada de autobús y nos alejamos un poco haciendo que mirábamos unos puestecitos que había al lado.

Siguieron hablando durante bastante tiempo, seguramente estaban esperando a que llegara el autobús. Me pude fijar más en ella.

Su melena roja le llegaba hasta la media espalda y tenía las mismas ondas que su hermana Troian. Por una parte eran bastante parecidas, tenían la misma forma de ojos aunque a simple vista parecían totalmente distintas. Su cara era un poco alargada y tenía los pómulos sonrojados, ¿sería porque llevaba maquillaje o por estar tan cerca de él?, y sus labios sin pintar eran un poco más finos que los de su hermana aunque también apetecibles. Tenía el tic de ponerse el pelo detrás de la oreja pero este, rebelde, caía sobre su rostro una y otra vez. Por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Corté la comunicación girándome de sopetón hacia mi compañero para no parecer sospechosos… aunque ya lo seríamos bastante.

En ese momento llegó el autobús número 73 y Charlotte se despidió con una sonrisa de su profesor, este le contestó que la esperaba mañana a las seis y media para perfeccionar la escena y se marchó en dirección contraria, de vuelta a la academia.

Charlotte mostró su tarjeta y subió al piso de arriba del autobús, se sentó en un asiento de ventana y desde arriba me miró fulminante. No me moví del sitio hasta que el autobús desapareció entre las calles londinenses.

Me volví hacia Sherlock y este ya me había echado la mirada.

"Lo dicho, ni tú tardas tan poco…" sentenció y llamó a un taxi.

Cuando volvimos a Baker Street una caja nos esperaba en el salón. Sherlock ni se molestó en mirarla, ya sabía de sobra que sería de parte de Lestrade.

Me pasé la tarde desempacando carpetas y carpetas, al parecer no solo habían ocurrido en Londres los asesinatos. Debía de ser una organización bastante grande y organizada ya que el patrón de navajazo en el estomago se repetía en diversas ciudades de todo Europa como Dublín, París, Oslo, Viena… por eso de la insistencia de Lestrade. Llevaba ocurriendo esto más de diez años y nadie se había dado cuenta de que todos seguían un mismo patrón, todos estaban clasificados de simples peleas callejeras, robos, atracos, etc. Nadie se había percatado de que algo raro pasaba con todas esas muertes.

"Hay más, ¿verdad?" me preguntó el detective desde la ventana donde limpiaba el arco de su violín sin mirarme "¿Dónde?"

"Pues en realidad…" me rasqué la nuca "Por toda Europa, y puede que por América también, no estoy seguro"

"¿Cuántas?" me volvió a preguntar.

"No se pueden ni contar, ni si quiera están todas aquí. Todavía habrá cientos de muertes clasificadas de robos…" suspiré impotente "La cosa es, ¿desde cuando? Aquí hay casos de hace más de diez años…" abrí algunas carpetas más "Aquí hay uno de hace dieciséis años" sentencié triste.

"Esta bien" dijo enfadado "les ayudare…" y dejó el trapo y se colocó el violín en el cuello tocando una melodía que no había escuchado antes.

Dos horas después ya había terminado de clasificar todos los casos. Tenían una relación entre ellos pero no lograba encontrarla, por algo Sherlock era el detective y cabeza pensante y yo solo el ayudante.

Levanté la vista de la mesa y le busqué para informarle de todo lo que había descubierto pero no estaba. ¿Tan absorto había estado que ni me había enterado de su marcha?

Miré mi reloj, eran pasadas las diez de la noche y estaba agotado. Ordené todas las carpetas en pilas y bajé las escaleras en busca de cena a casa de la señora Hudson. Pleno.

"¿Qué huele tan rico, señora Hudson?" le dediqué una gran sonrisa, quizá no se daba cuenta de que no tenía cena…

" Ai ai, John… Te has vuelto a quedar sin comida, ¿verdad?" me regañó pero me ofreció un asiento. "¿Qué tal hoy? Habéis pasado todo el día fuera."

"Sí…" merluza en salsa verde, mi favorita "Tenemos un caso nuevo, bueno, varios"

"¿Ah sí? Ya era hora"

"Es muy molesto cuando no tiene nada que hacer" sentencié ante el silencio incómodo.

"No, si no lo digo por eso" me dedicó una sonrisa juguetona "tú ya sabes a que me refiero…" y me guiñó un ojo.

Nunca entendí porque nos tomaban por una pareja. Si al menos él mostrara algún "síntoma" de afecto… Pero no, ni conmigo, ni con su hermano mayor, ni con nadie. Solo a ella, a la señora Hudson. Por un momento la envidié, siempre que se veían la abrazaba con cariño. Si tampoco llevaban tanto tiempo siendo vecinos…

Estuvimos una hora entera charlando sobre banalidades pero me ayudaron a desconectar de todos los asesinatos, de su mirada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quería comentar unas cosillas.<strong>_

_**Con respecto a lo de Humbert, es una forma de hablar, Charlotte tiene aproximadamente unos 20-21 años, John se refiere a la diferencia de edad.**_  
><em><strong>Sé lo de la longitud de los capítulos. En los nuevos intento escribirlos más largos, tranquilas, este es que ya lo tenía escrito :)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Al final el parón no va a ser tan pronunciado como esperaba, subiré un día sí un día no, o quizá cada dos días, si no hay ningún problema.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Y por último muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, me animais un montón, en serio. Y también a los que solo leeis y no dejais comentario, que cada vez sois más.<br>También me habéis comentado la relación entre Sherlock y John, como ya dije, no quiero hacer OoC así que las cosas irán lentas. **_

_**Repito, si teneis algo que objetar ante la trama, actuación de los personajes, o si, simplemente, quereis aportar ideas, ya sabeis. **_


	7. Polvo blanco

_**Capítulo 7 - Polvo Blanco**_

* * *

><p>Nada más bajar las escaleras supe que Sherlock había pasado la noche en el piso, en el piso pero sin dormir. Lo que antes era un espejo ahora era un collage de fotografías, lo que hasta la noche anterior era una pared ahora era un corcho donde había cientos y cientos de papeles pegados, y por ultimo, había tapado la cara amarilla agujereada con un gran mapa de Londres donde, marcados con chinchetas rojas, estaban localizados los últimos asesinatos. Como se aburría este hombre, bostecé.<p>

"Veo que has dormido bien hoy" me saludó desde la cocina y salió de esta con una taza de café que me entregó.

"Vaya… gracias" Sherlock no era muy conocido por ser tan amable.

"Es que te necesito despierto y despejado para el caso" no, si ya lo sabía yo…

"Ponme al día"

"Bueno, la verdad es que te conté todo ayer. No hay ninguna relación entre los asesinatos y…"

"¡Claro que la hay! Lo que pasa es que tu coeficiente no llega a tanto, no te ofendas" se apresuró a rectificar "Esa parte déjamela a mi" se paseó por la habitación con las manos detrás de la cabeza "Tú tienes que ir a los últimos escenarios y buscar alguna pista, con que busques en los últimos quince escenarios me basta"

Rodé los ojos, no necesitaba ir al gimnasio, ya hacía suficiente deporte acatando las ordenes que me daba el detective.

"Y, ¿qué busco?" me fulminó con sus ojos verdes.

"¿En serio, John? ¿En serio?" y regresó a estudiar los papeles de la pared.

Subí a mi habitación y me puse un jersey, últimamente hacía mucho calor por lo que esta vez no me puse ningún abrigo. Guardé el móvil en un bolsillo, una libreta, un bolígrafo, la pistola en la espalda y el estuche de Sherlock en el otro bolsillo.

"¡No te olvides de comprar leche!" me chilló mientras bajaba las escaleras.

En ese momento entraba la señora Hudson cargada de bolsas de la compra y la ayudé a colocarlo todo antes de marchar y coger un taxi.

"¿Ya os habéis peleado de nuevo?" me preguntó alegremente mientras metía unos tomates en la nevera.

"¿Peleado? ¿Por qué lo dice?"

"Siempre te manda fuera o cuando estáis enfadados o cuando hace algo que no quiere que veas…" no le di demasiada importancia a la conversación y me despedí de ella rápidamente.

Me dirigí primeramente al último escenario, en un callejón cerca del puerto, en una zona comercial. Pagué al taxista para que me esperara y bajé. En esta parte de la ciudad no había mucha gente, tan solo algunos pescadores que pasaban de vez en cuando. Una docena de naves se alzaban ante mí y busqué la número nueve. No sabía cual era pero la mancha reseca de sangre en el suelo me dijo que había llegado al lugar exacto. No había nada, solo aquella oscura mancha marrón, nada, ni huellas, ni papeles, ni ningún indicio de que allí hubiera ocurrido un asesinato tan solo dos días atrás. Suspiré frustrado, Sherlock me mataría.

Di varias vueltas por las naves pero no hallé nada, NADA. Me cansé de buscar y regresé al taxi, le di la dirección del segundo asesinato y nos pusimos en marcha.

Esta vez era un callejón del centro, no había mucha gente, solo unos drogadictos al final de la calle, sentados en unas cajas.

"¡Eh tú! ¡Rubito!" me chilló una desde el fondo y todos los demás se giraron hacia mí.

Por un momento tuve pánico cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia mí, pero yo había sido soldado, había servido en Afganistán, no me iban a asustar unos simples yonkis.

"¡Guapo, ven aquí!" me llamó otra, cogí aire y caminé hacia ellos.

"Necesito información" dije lo más serio que pude "Hace unos días hubo un asesinato aquí, estoy buscando…" se empezaron a reír, a reírse en mi cara, y me comenzaron a rodear.

"¿Por qué tenemos… que decirte nada, rubito? Se acercó la primera y me empezó a sobar. Los demás seguían riéndose y recordé algo.

Metí mi mano en un bolsillo y saqué una placa de policía, una de las muchas que Sherlock le había robado a Lestrade.

Me soltaron rápidamente y se pusieron histéricos, recogían sus cosas a toda velocidad y tuve que chillar para que me oyeran.

"¡Solo decidme lo que quiero saber y os dejaré!" levante la placa y me la volví a guardar lentamente, parece que eso les calmó "Solo quiero información de lo que ocurrió el miércoles, sé que estabais aquí" les leí la mente seguían nerviosos pero más calmados.

"Vinieron una piva y un tío, ella iba ahí… too borracha. Se quedaron allí" señaló la esquina "y se liaron un rato y después él se piró" me contó un chico.

"Como ella no se movía fuimos a despertarla. Y… yo la llamé: ¡tía, ¿qué te pasa? Pero ella no contestaba y… creo que ya había estirado la pata" continuó otro.

Saqué mi libreta y apunté algunos detalles.

"Y, ¿cómo era él?" les cuestioné.

"Pues no se… guapo, era un hombre normal, con una camiseta y unos pantalones…"

"Ya" esto no me iba a servir de mucha ayuda "Gracias" empecé a marcharme pero me detuve súbitamente. A unos pocos metros de la sangre había una pequeña mancha blanca. Corrí hacia ella.

Me agaché y comprobé que no era una mancha, era un pequeño residuo en polvo. Era tan poca cantidad que no creí que pudiera coger una muestra con el estuche, solo unas pocas partículas. Pero al menos era algo y seguramente Sherlock sacaba más de mil datos de solo medio milímetro.

Les di unas monedas y regresé al taxi.

No fui ni a la mitad de los sitios que tenía que visitar pero regresé contento. El polvo blanco había aparecido en dos escenarios más y preguntando a los vecinos pude conseguir una ligera descripción del sujeto en cuestión.

Todas las personas coincidían en que sus acompañantes, las victimas, iban borrachas aunque no había ningún resto de alcohol en los cuerpos. Con algunas se besaba, con otras simplemente iba charlando pero él el que las dirigía a callejones o esquinas escondidas.

También descubrí que el hombre era el mismo, obviamente, y que siempre iba vestido de negro con una gorra de beisbol en la cabeza, por lo que ningún testigo me pudo describir como era su cara.

"Dime que tienes algo. ¡Dímelo!" me sujetó de los hombros y me zarandeó en las escaleras.

"Tengo…" me soltó como si quemase.

"¡Sí!" subió a todo correr, me quitó los botecitos de las manos y se subió al taxi del que me acababa de bajar abrochándose los últimos botones de su camisa.

Me quedé ahí parado.

"¿Vienes o qué?" me chilló desde el interior del vehículo.

Molly ya nos estaba esperando, ya ni me paraba a preguntar cómo lo hacía este hombre. Dejó el abrigo de cualquier manera sobre una mesa seguido de su bufanda y se sentó delante de su microscopio favorito. Esto iba para largo.

Mientras se ponía los guantes de látex y preparaba todos los utensilios requeridos me salí a la sala general con la forense.

"¿Qué tal estás? Atareado por lo que veo" me sonrió de esa forma tan inocente que ella solo sabía.

"Haciendo de perrito faldero de Sherlock Holmes" me encogí de hombros "lo de siempre"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Os habéis peleado?" que manía tenía la gente.

"No, solo que está muy raro últimamente, más de lo normal" levantó las cejas "Ha aceptado un caso demasiado normal"

"Quizá no tendría otros c…"

"¿¡Qué dices! ¡Si tenía cientos!"

"No sé…" suspiré y le observé por el circulo de cristal de la puerta. Estaba tan concentrado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! ¡Ya hemos pasado los diez haha!<strong>_

_**Ahora en serio, quiero agradeceros vuestro apoyo, se que soy una pesada pero últimamente me dejais unos comentarios tan ricos...  
>Sí, lo más comentado ha sido los celos de John con la señora Hudson y la escenita de la esquina... Habrá más, don't worry ;)<strong>_

_**Cualquier duda sugerencia queja idea es bienvenida. **_


	8. Anna no, Sophie

_**Capítulo 8 - Anna no, Sophie**_

* * *

><p>"¿Hoy no les vamos a espiar?"<p>

"No"

"¿Entonces?"

"Hoy vamos a hacer algo mejor…" me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

Se había puesto uno de sus disfraces, como él lo llamaba, pero, simplemente, iba vestido con ropa informal. Una camisa a rayas verticales de tonos oscuros con algunos botones desabrochados, unos vaqueros desgastados también oscuros y unas zapatillas negras. Llevaba el pelo despeinado que le daba unos aires de adolescente. Para rematar llevaba una cazadora de cuero.

Me obligó a ponerme algo parecido. A él le quitaba unos años de encima, a mí me hacía parecer ridículo, ¿a quién coño iba a engañar con esas pintas? Yo era más viejo que él pero se empeñó.

"A King Cross" le indicó al taxista y mirando por la ventana me comentó "No te preocupes, te hace más atractivo"

¿Más? ¿Eso que significaba? ¿Acaso le parecía atractivo? Sí, John… desde luego. Me reproché a mi mismo por pensar en esas tonterías. A él tampoco le quedaba nada mal para ser sinceros. El tono morado de su camisa resaltaba sus ojos verdes. En realidad, nunca me había parado a pensar en el físico de mi compañero. Era alto y estilizado, eso no se podía negar, pero en cuanto a su atractivo… no era lo que se llama guapo, pero era bastante atractivo a su manera; su cara alargada, sus pómulos altos y definidos, y esos ojos verdes casi grises…

"¿Te pasa algo?" me miraba fijamente, seguramente me habría descubierto observándole.

No le contesté y volvió a mirar por la ventana. ¿Sé habría dado cuenta? No aparté los ojos del respaldo del piloto en todo el camino.

"¿King Cross?" pregunté con miedo.

"Sí" señaló un edificio alto y de cristal "Ahí vive Charlotte"

"¿Lo has investigado ya?" y cruzamos la calle.

"No hace falta, John" y empezó con sus deducciones "¿Qué autobús cogió? El 73 ¿Por dónde pasa el autobús por 73? Por King Cross ¿Qué hay en King Cross? Eso "señaló con la cabeza el gran edificio delante de nosotros.

"Y…"

"Nido. Charlotte es una estudiante de 20 años, sumándole que coge el autobús 73. ¿A dónde se iba a dirigir? A su piso, aquí, en Nido"

Pasamos por las puertas giratorias y una gran recepción nos esperaba al otro lado. La sala estaba llena de cómodos sofás, mesas… Había varias personas sentadas, leyendo y charlando, todas ellas veinte años menores que nosotros, por eso había intentado disimular su edad con esas estúpidas ropas.

Estábamos en una de las tres residencias de estudiantes de Londres, esta era famosa por su alta seguridad. Había un guardia custodiando la entrada, que, como era de esperar, solo se podía acceder con un carnet, me preguntaba como planeaba Sherlock colarse.

"¿Y ahora qué?" le pregunté.

"Espera" me dijo automáticamente. Me acerqué a sentarme a uno de los sofás "He dicho que esperes, no que te sientes. Va a llegar en cualquier momento"

Y como si de un vidente se tratara, Charlotte apareció a los dos minutos. Llevaba el peo sujeto en una coleta y esta vez llevaba varias bolsas en las manos. Pasó de largo sin mirarnos y Sherlock… bueno, él se chocó "accidentalmente" con ella tirando todo lo que llevaba por el suelo.

"¡Ah! Perdóname, cuanto lo siento" actuó como un ser humano normal.

Ella solo asintió y se agachó a coger todo lo que podía. Me fijé en que tenía un piercing en el cartílago de la oreja izquierda. Me agaché con ella a ayudar. Su aroma me envolvió por completo aturdiéndome durante unos segundos, ella misma me sacó de mi ensimismamiento con sus ojos, esos ojos color miel…

"¡Oye!" volvió a hablarla "tú eres…" hacía como si no se acordara de su nombre "¡Charlotte!" finalizó con una sonrisa, joder que bien actuaba este hombre.

"Sí… ¿Qué quieres?" que borde, mientras se ponía de pie.

"Tú eres la compañera de…" de nuevo no se acordaba.

"¿Estás buscando a Anna?" preguntó cansada y Sherlock la contestó riéndose.

"Eres buena pero no lo suficiente para mí" Sherlock descubrió la mentira de Charlotte "No existe ninguna Anna" terminó de reírse "Estoy buscando a Sophie, tu verdadera compañera de piso"

"Claro…" respondió enfadada mientras me quitaba las bolsas de la mano con cuidado. Nuestras manos se rozaron por un momento y me sonrió ligeramente. Pasó el carnet por el lector y se alejó un poco "Vaya, que pena, no podéis pasar sin un pase" nos dijo irónicamente, dio media vuelta y su melena desapareció por un ascensor.

"Si queréis pasar tendréis que rellenar esto y dejarme vuestros DNI" nos advirtió el guardia.

El detective gruñó furioso y comenzó a escribir garabatos en la ficha que nos habían entregado.

Después cogí un ascensor pero vi que mi compañero no me seguía, este tenía otra dirección en mente. Entró en otra sala i revisó unas taquillas, después y con paso ágil entró en el ascensor y pulsó el botón número 17.

"¿A dónde ibas si no teníamos su puerta?" me regañó.

"Oh, lo siento, pensé que el único detective consultor del mundo vendría con los deberes hechos" me asesinó con la mirada.

Llegamos al piso 17 y nos paramos frente a la puerta 179. Llamó repetidas veces hasta que una enfadada pelirroja nos abrió la puerta.

"No está" hizo un amago de cerrar la puerta frustrado por el pie del detective.

"Esperaremos dentro" y sonrió con autosuficiencia. Charlotte solo pudo dejarnos pasar y cerrar de un portazo haciéndonos notar que no lo aprobaba en absoluto.

Era una habitación bastante amplia y luminosa. Cualquiera diría que estaba desordenada pero para mí era lo más limpio y pulcro que había visto en siglos. En la entrada había una mesa con varias sillas y detrás una pequeña cocina. Sobre la encimera estaban las bolsas de la compra de antes. A la derecha continuaba la sala, tenía dos escritorios y unos sofás, al final había tres puertas, dos habitaciones y un baño supuse.

Nos sentamos en los sillones y Charlotte se sentó en un escritorio frente a un portátil que encendió.

"¿De qué conoces a Sophie?" preguntó al moreno mientras tecleaba rápidamente.

"Es la hermana de un conocido…" murmuró mientras escudriñaba la habitación.

Su escritorio estaba lleno de papeles y post-its pegados por todas partes. Tenía una foto de un hombre en un escenario, algún actor que desconocía.

Estuvimos cinco minutos en silenció hasta que acabó de escribir y se giró quedándose cara a cara con nosotros. Miró a Sherlock por un momento y después a mí. Tenía que ser bruja porque su mirada me hipnotizaba cada vez que posaba sus ojos en los míos. Sin despegar la vista cogió su móvil bolsillo y tecleó algo. Le dio a enviar y se volvió a Sherlock sonriente.

"Verás que contenta se pondrá Sophie cuando te vea aquí…" se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina a colocar los alimentos en su sitio.

El detective se levantó también y caminó por la sala analizándola hasta que se la aprendió de memoria y pasó a ver las habitaciones. Entró en la de la izquierda primero, salió rápidamente y me indicó que pasara. Acto seguido él se metió en la segunda.

Troian no se equivocaba al afirmar que Henry la había hecho obsesionarse con el arte dramático. Era la habitación de Charlotte y se notaba a la legua. La pared, blanca en su momento, estaba llena de fotos, de entradas y de autógrafos.

La habitación tenía una cama individual al fondo y un armario pequeño a la derecha, estaba igual de ordenado que su escritorio, ropa por todas partes, botas tiradas por el suelo… Me hizo gracia algo, tenía una calavera en la mesilla de noche. Seguramente no era ningún antiguo compañero suyo como la que había en mi piso. Sherlock no me dejó comprobarlo ya que me tiró del brazo y me introdujo en la habitación de al lado.

En un momento mi cerebro hizo clic y todo encajó. ¿A quién le había enviado el mensaje de antes? A Sophie. ¿Por qué se alegraría tanto de vernos si Sherlock se acababa de inventar que la conocíamos? Sí… seguro que lo haría.

"Creo que nos vamos" le dijo Sherlock a Charlotte ya en la cocina entre horrorizado y con prisa por largarse de ahí cuanto antes.

"Yo también lo creo…" y se rio, se estaba mofando de nosotros en nuestras narices. A ella le causaba mucha gracia pero a Sherlock y a mi, no.

La habitación de Sophie era como la de Charlotte pero más ordenada. También una cama, un armario… pero con lo que no contábamos era con ver una colección de recortes de periódico del detective. Los tenía todos, desde el primer caso de la maleta rosa hasta el de hacía unas pocas semanas, el del sabueso. Así que Sherlock decidió largarse de allí antes de que llegara la susodicha. Ya tenía bastante con las adolescentes que lo esperaban en la calle cada vez que salía del 221B.

"Os envía mi hermana, ¿verdad?" nos preguntó por último mientras iba a cerrar la puerta.

"Bueno… tu hermana no, nos envía Troian" ella nos insultó en español y cerró.

Ya en el ascensor me atreví a preguntar.

"¿Cómo que tu hermana no?"

"John… ¡miras pero no ves! Y tú como médico deberías saberlo…" suspiró cansado "Claramente Troian y Charlotte solo son hermanas por parte de madre, fíjate en sus rostros, sus cuerpos… Me preguntó si tendrá algo que ver con lo que hizo Henry… Y si ella ya sabría que a su madre le iba la juerga" se rio para si mismo mientras abandonábamos el edificio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y suscripciones!<strong>_

_**Me seguis comentando que quereis más Johnlock, tranquilas, que habrá y para rato, pero de momento tienen que ir poco a poco :)**_


	9. Desesperación

**_Capítulo 9 - Desesperación_**

* * *

><p><em>Mensaje recibido hoy a las 10.43<em>

_Tenemos otro asesinato, os envío la dirección. Lestrade._

Esta vez fue un niño pequeño. Sherlock se agachó y sacó su lupa para observarle mejor. Yo me alejé del cadáver y me quedé al otro lado de la cinta policial. ¿Qué coño le pasaba a el asesino para hacerle esto a un niño? No se si fue por ver al niño o porque me di cuenta de que habían pasado ya dos semanas y los cadáveres seguían apareciendo, esta vez sin ningún resto blanco, pero ese caso ya me estaba sobrepasando, y que decir de Sherlock.

El pobre se pasaba todo los días en el laboratorio analizando y volviendo a analizar los restos del polvo blanco. Podía estar perfectamente días sin dormir y muchos más sin comer. Había adelgazado bastante y parecía casi un esqueleto andante. Unas moradas ojeras se habían colocado bajo sus ojos hacia diez días y parecía que no se iban a ir en bastante tiempo. Sherlock no me hablaba ya, el poco tiempo que le veía se lo pasaba con los ojos cerrados y con cinco parches de nicotina en el brazo, en su "castillo" de ideas. Ya ni siquiera me decía que el olor de mi camisa indicaba que había cenado con una mujer o que el ramo de flores que le regalé a la señora Hudson fue porque aquella mujer me lo tiró a la cara mientras me gritaba que no me quería volver a hablar.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó Sally desde atrás, su cara denotaba preocupación.

"Sí… el que me preocupa es él" y nos giramos para mirarle.

Sus huesudas manos envueltas en látex movían el cuerpo, a Lestrade ya ni le importaba, solo quería descubrir a ese hijo de puta de una vez.

Tan pronto acabó llamó a un taxi, esta vez me subí con él y fuimos al hospital.

Aquel laboratorio ya tenía su nombre, lo había "ordenado" igual que el salón de nuestro piso. Cogí la caja de comida china que le dejé hace dos noches, estaba intacta. Levanté la vista y le regañé con la mirada pero él ni se dignó a responderme.

"Sherlock" le llamé "deberías descansar un poco" sin respuesta "o por lo menos comer un poco" silencio "¿hace cuanto que no te duchas? Esa es la ropa que llevabas hace dos días" más silencio "¡Sherlock!"

Este levantó la vista del microscopio lentamente y posó sus ojos en los míos, cogió aire y explotó.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que descanse, que pierda el tiempo en estupideces como comer y dormir, cuando hay un monstruo en Londres que no para de matar?¡Vosotros no lo entendéis, ese cabronazo no se me va a escapar, no a MÍ! Yo soy Sherlock Holmes y a mi no me engaña nadie. Y ahora tú puedes hacer lo que te de la gana, si quieres vete a copular con tus amiguitas o vete a hacer algo de provecho pero te aseguro que yo no me moveré de aquí hasta que le coja"

Respiró aceleradamente como si acabase de correr una maratón. Su boca tembló por un momento y supe lo que debía hacer en ese preciso instante.

Abandoné el hospital y cogí un taxi, fui al club Diógenes. Estaba lleno de ancianos leyendo para variar que se alarmaron de mi llegada. Pasé de largo por las cientos de ridículas puertas y llegué al despacho del mayor de los Holmes.

"No pensé que tardarías tanto" me susurró mientras se llenaba un vaso de espaldas a mí.

"Estoy desesperado, Mycroft, ya no sé que hacer" me indicó que me sentara con la mano. Él se sentó en un sofá igual frente al mio.

"Lo sé, John, por eso tenía esto preparado" cogió una carpeta amarilla de la mesilla y me la entregó "Sé que se enfadará por haber hecho su trabajo pero a la larga me lo agradecerá"

Abrí la carpeta, era el análisis de aquel maldito polvo. Sherlock me comentó alguna vez que era una mezcla de sustancias, algo de Heroína, Cocaína, y así una gran lista, pero había un componente que se le resistía y los hombres de su hermano lo habían sacado hacía ya semanas.

"¿Estaticina? ¿Qué es eso?"

"Eso, John, es una de las nuevas drogas de "diseño"" Bebió un poco de su vaso "Es normal que Sherlock no sepa qué es, es relativamente nueva" pasé las hojas de la carpeta "Ese es el hombre que podría estar traficando con ella en Londres" habían varias fotos de mi hombre de unos treinta años "pero eso ya es asunto vuestro, no esperes que te haga yo todo el trabajo" curvó sus labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

"Ya…" cerré la carpeta y le sonreí feliz y aliviado al fin "Muchas gracias, Mycroft, en serio. Sé que nuestra relación no es que sea muy buena…" miré a otro lado para no verle echarme la mirada "pero esto es un gran detalle por tu parte" finalmente le volví a mirar y me sonrió de verdad.

"ya sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por mi hermano pequeño" dijo sin darle importancia "y por su acompañante"

Acompañante… ¿Acaso Mycroft también pensaba que éramos pareja?

"No lo creo, John" me leyó la mente "Son solo suposiciones, eso ya es cosa vuestra. Pero el agradecido aquí…" se inclinó hacia delante "soy yo. Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces pero nunca me cansaré de repetírtelo y por muchos casos que os ayude a resolver y favores que te haga, John, nunca te demostraré lo agradecido que estoy por haber hecho de mi hermano una persona más humana"

Me sonrojé por completo, nunca había sido tan sincero y directo conmigo.

"Gra… gracias" me moví incómodo.

Me levanté rápidamente y caminé con prisa hacia la puerta con la carpeta en las manos.

"Por cierto, John" me paré y le miré de lado "ten cuidado con la señorita Northman y el caso Montgomery"

"¿Por qué?"

"No quiero que mi hermano salga lastimado de él" me giré por completo hacia él.

"¿A qué te refieres?" solo recibí como respuesta una última sonrisa y se marchó por una puerta trasera.

Podría ser el "hombre frígido" como lo llamaba Irene Adler pero se volcaba por completo en recuperar la relación que había perdido con su hermano.

Le llamé siete veces hasta que descolgó, le convencí para ir a Baker Street y me aseguró que como no fuera importante se haría una bufanda nueva con mi piel.

Subí directamente a la sala de estar, más concretamente al sofá roñoso donde sabía que me estaría esperando. Le entregué la carpeta antes de que me empezara a gritar e hizo el mismo efecto de darle un caramelo a un niño pequeño. Leyó las páginas con avidez.

"Ya lo sabía" ni procuró sonar creíble.

Seguía enfadado mientras miraba las hojas peor a la vez ¿aliviado? ¿Contento? Solo sé que recuperó su color natural.

"Ahora ya puedes ducharte, ¿no?" le pregunté de pie junto a él con los brazos en jarra.

"Oblígame" me respondió divertido sin separar los ojos de los papeles.

"Sabes que lo haré" intenté sonar decidido, él se levantó y se acercó a mí, a tan solo unos centímetros.

"Sabes que no" se rio y se perdió en su habitación "Por cierto, necesito tu teléfono" cansado entré en su habitación y se lo entregué.

Escribió un mensaje y me lo devolvió, regresé al sofá y me senté rendido. No había acabado, mi mucho menos, pero al menos era un adelanto y todo gracias a Mycroft. El sonido de mi teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos.

_Mensaje recibido hoy a las 19.39_

_Claro, nos vemos allí. CN_

"Sherlock, ¿qué has…?" este asomó la cabeza por la puerta y me contestó.

"Acabas de invitar a Charlotte Northman a ir a la discoteca mañana por la noche"

¿Pero que coño…?

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Gracias por vuestros reviews que cada vez son más y mejores! :)<em>**

**_Capítulo dedicado a las amantes de Mycroft Holmes que se que sois casi todas jeje  
>Subo este capítulo hoy ya que mañana no pasaré por casa, el siguiente lo subiré el domingo, el martes, jueves... como siempre.<br>Seguís insistiendo en Johnlock, tranquilas, las cosas cada vez se irán encendiendo más :) _**


	10. Rolf Warmer

_**Capítulo 10 - Rolf Warmer**_

* * *

><p>Estaba nervioso, como un adolescente en su primera cita y ya me había cambiado hasta tres veces de ropa. Con una parecía un viejo, con otra, gay y con la última simplemente ridículo. Me tiraron una camisa desde la puerta.<p>

"Pruébate esta" se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándome como me cambiaba.

Me sonrojé cuando posó sus ojos en la cicatriz de mi hombro a través del espejo. Él nunca me había visto así en cambio yo le había visto tantas veces… casi desnudo, cuando solo le tapaba una fina sabana blanca en aquellas mañanas de domingo.

"Acuérdate a lo que vas, no quiero que traigas a ninguna fémina hormonada a esta casa" me recordó seriamente.

"Sí…"

"Repasemos el plan" se sentó en el borde de mi cama "Tú entrarás con ella y… bueno, yo que sé lo que hacéis vosotros cuando salís, tomáis algo, tú verás. Yo estaré escondido y entraré después de Henry. Quiero ver su reacción al verla con un hombre de su edad, ¿entendido? Y nada de cosas ra-ras"

"¿Cosas raras? ¿Cómo qué?" pero sabía perfectamente la respuesta "¿No crees que si nos viera en actitud cariñosa sería mejor para la investigación y así…?" bromeé pero el moreno pareció no entenderlo.

"Ni se te ocurra, John Hamish Watson" y acto seguido salió de mi habitación y de la casa.

Sabía ya de sobra el asco que le daba a mi compañero de piso las muestras de afecto, especialmente si había besos y manos de por medio. Por eso nunca besaba a mis novias en su presencia, una de las varias razones por las que ellas acababan llegaban a la conclusión de que estaba enamorado de él y cortaban conmigo.

Llegué a la discoteca 93 Feet East a las 11.30 de la noche y me coloqué el último de la fila. La busqué con la mirada pero aún era pronto. Rápidamente se alargó la cola hasta casi girar la esquina. Estaba rodeado de veinteañeros escandalosos y borrachos. Varios de ellos me empujaron, que pena haberme dejado la pistola en casa…

"Hey" noté que alguien me apretaba del brazo "¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?"

"Sí… digo, no, acabo de llegar" ella se arropó con su plumas negro, hacía bastante frío aquella noche.

Llevaba el pelo anudado en una coleta por delante y sus ojos relucían más aquella noche que cualquier otra vez que los había visto.

"Qué bien…" miró a la gente de nuestro alrededor "Me sorprendió mucho tu mensaje" y a mí también… solo le sonreí nervioso "Pensaba que tú…"

"¡No soy gay!" y toda la gente se giró hacia mí.

"Ya lo sé, no te alteres, me refiero a que en las revistas de corazón nunca te vi salir con chicas de mi edad"

"A sí que me lees en las revistas del corazón" reí en broma.

"Ojalá pero no, Sophie me recita todos los días las diez razones por las que te odia" se encogió de hombros.

"¿Ahora me odia? Pensé que se alegraría de verme en vuestro piso"

"Se alegraría de verle a él. No te ofendas, ella está loca por él" se balanceó sobre sus botas planas, le agradecí mentalmente que no se hubiera puesto unos tacones "Por cierto, ¿cómo es que te ha dejado salir don Perfecto?

"En realidad…" casi la cagué "No sé, le dio igual"

"¿Y te dejó involucrarte con uno de sus casos así como así?" rio desenfadada.

"Bueno, creo que ya no le interesa" mentí "Creo que piensa devolverle el dinero a tu hermana"

"Si eso es cierto, has tardado mucho en pedirme una cita, ¿eh?" bromeó.

Esperamos una media hora más hasta que la lenta cola se terminó. Un segurata custodiaba la entrada y nos miró de arriba a bajo con un deje de asco, se apartó y nos dejó entrar. En el recibidor había una chica pidiendo los abrigos detrás de un mostrador y un chico repartiendo panfletos en la entrada a la sala con música que, a pesar de que estuviera insonorizada, se oía cada vez que alguien abría la puerta.

Me quité mi abrigo y Charlotte hizo lo mismo con el suyo, acto seguido se me desencajó la mandíbula hasta el suelo. Estaba de espaldas a mí, con unos ajustados pantalones negros y unas botas altas a juego. Pero su camiseta… Llevaba una camiseta fija de seda que se abría en un escote de escandalo por detrás dejándome ver cada rincón de piel de su espalda. Y yo con aquella ridícula camisa… Solo pude ponerle una sonrisa tonta cuando se volvió y caminamos al interior de la sala.

Menos mal que Sherlock no había elegido una de esas discotecas con esa horrible música que se bailaba igual que si te estuviera dando un ataque epiléptico. A la izquierda había varias mesas con sillas donde la gente cenaba o tomaba copas, en el centro había una gran pista de baile y, pegada a la pared derecha, huna gran barra negra con luces de neón azules. La pared estaba hasta arriba de botellas y los camareros hacían maniobras con ellas por el aire.

No podía oír casi por la música y mucho menos ver por la oscuridad. Charlotte me guio de la mano a una mesa vacía un poco apartada de las demás.

"Que bien que cogimos sitio, nunca hay" intentó romper el silencio incómodo pero lo empeoró.

Cada uno miraba a un extremo de la sala y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban las apartábamos rápidamente como si quemasen.

"Voy a pedir algo, ¿vale?" la vi alejarse con su perfecta espalda.

¿Qué demonios hacía allí? Intenté buscar a Henry con la mirada pero mis ojos aún no se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra. ¿Cómo había conseguido Sherlock hacerle venir? Esto era muy raro…

"¡Ya estoy de vuelta!" dejó una copa alta de color púrpura en su lado de la mesa y me entregó una copa baja con whisky "No sabía que querías así que…" intentó disculparse.

"Justo lo que quería"

No quería beber, tenía, necesitaba tener los cinco sentidos en total alerta. ¿Y si Henry se abalanzaba de pronto sobre mí? Pero bebí un trago igualmente, por alguna extraña razón la muchacha que sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa hacía un efecto diferente en mí. Nunca me avergonzaba delante de mis novias y otras mujeres, es más, era yo el que tomaba siempre la iniciativa, en todo. Pero esta chica… Me desconcertaba y hacía que me sudaran las manos; pero no podía, seguía siendo parte del caso y Sherlock solo quería que la distrajera mientras espiaba a Henry.

"Bueno, cuéntame algo de ti ya que tú lo sabes todo de mi. He oído que eres actriz"

"Aún estoy en proceso de serlo" sorbió de su bebida.

"Seguro que estás muy buena" y sonreí. ¡Mierda! "Digo, que eres muy buena"

Se rio de mí durante un rato.

"¿Qué te pasa, John? Estás muy tenso, relájate" acercó su silla a la mía y estiró su brazo. Me acarició el mio repetidas veces hasta que otra silla se interpuso entre nuestros brazos.

"¡Qué casualidad encontraros aquí!" se sentó alegremente el único detective consultor del mundo y futuro cadáver.

Charlotte rodó los ojos y bufó, después cruzó sus brazos y yo hice algo parecido. Este hombre tenía el don de la oportunidad.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le susurré de lado.

"Ya lo sabes perfectamente, te dije que nada de cosas raras" se volvió hacia Charlotte "Es que estaba por aquí, investigando un caso os vi sentados y me dije: Voy a saludarles" puso una sonrisa triunfal en la cara.

"¿A sí? ¿Qué caso?" me reprochó Charlotte preguntándole al detective, ahora pensaría que la había engañado.

"¿Ves ese tipo de ahí?" señaló disimuladamente a un hombre que reconocí enseguida.

Era Rolf Warmer, el traficante de Estaticina en Londres, estaba acompañado de dos "mujeres", una a cada lado. Bebía y se reía con más mujeres mientras vigilaba la discoteca, buscando algún posible cliente.

"Llevo aquí horas y no sé que hacer" sonó desesperado "He intentado acercarme a él de cientos de formas pero nada"

Charlotte se fijó mejor en él.

"¿Para qué lo quieres?" preguntó enfurruñada y el aludido se inclinó hacia ella para hablarla en bajito, como si fuera un secreto inconfesable.

"Necesito saber a quién le ha vendido Estaticina últimamente pero…" volvió a incorporarse "Es algo imposible, creo que me voy a ir"

"Pues estaría bien" le dije cortante a lo que me respondió con una cara de duda.

Y así pasamos un largo rato, en un silencio incomodo solo interrumpido por los constantes giros de cuello que daba la pelirroja para mirar hacia la pista de baile.

"Si no vas a sacarme a bailar, John, voy yo sola, ya encontraré a alguien" ni siquiera me molesté en replicar, se marchó contoneándose seductoramente entre la gente de la pista de baile.

"Gracias" le recriminé al detective.

"De nada" me respondió sin prestarme atención y bebió del líquido morado que escupió enseguida "¡Qué asco!"

Mis ojos no se separaron de la desnuda espalda de la joven actriz. Vi que le acechaban muchos hombres pero ella rehuía de todos, tenía otro objetivo en mente. Se acercó seductoramente a Rolf Warmer y le apartó de las mujeres. Le susurró algo en el oído mientras se movía al compás de la música con su cuerpo pegado al del camello. Este le cogió de la mano enseguida y se la llevó a alguna puerta trasera que no pude vislumbrar.

"Tranquilo. Solo va a saciar su cupo de frotamiento humano del día" y me sonrió como lo solía hacer.

"¿Pero qué coño te pasa? ¿Me dices que venga aquí y estropeas tú mismo el plan?¿Dónde está Henry?" apartó la mirada hacia otro sitio "Oh, ya veo, seguro que ni si quiera está aquí. Yo me largo" y me levanté para irme.

"No, espera" me agarró de la mano y me le quedé mirando. Su boca me ordenó pero sus verdes ojos me suplicaron, siempre ganaba.

Me senté de nuevo y estuvimos más de media hora sin dirigirnos la palabra, yo por enfadado, él por que ni se dignó a hacerlo. Un papel tirado en la mesa nos sacó de nuestro ensimismamiento, Sherlock lo leyó con avidez y acto seguido Charlotte se sentó en su anterior silla. El moreno fue a abrir la boca pero fue interrumpido por un saquito de contenido blanco que Charlotte se sacó de dios sabe dónde que tiró sobre la mesa. En ese papel estaban escritos los nombres de los últimos clientes que compraron Estaticina y en la pequeña bolsa de plástico había unos cuantos gramos de esta.

"Sabías que lo haría" sentencié finalmente en el taxi de vuelta a Baker Street.

"Claro que lo sabía, John. Charlotte es tan orgullosa que no dudaría un segundo en demostrar que ella puede hacer algo que yo no"

"Entonces me engañaste, todo lo de que iría Henry era mentira"

"¡Ups!" fingió.

"Podías habérmelo dicho, ¿no crees?"

"¿Y haberte negado a hacerlo? No, gracias"

"¡Pues claro que me hubiera negado!" bufé histérico "¿Te das cuenta de lo que habrá tenido que hacer para conseguirlo? A ese hombre no se le compra con una sonrisa.

"No tienes que intentar protegerla pero si es eso lo que te preocupa… No tienes por qué hacerlo. No se quitó el pantalón, probablemente iría tan ciego que se lo quitaría sin problemas. No tenía ningún resto en la boca así que no había ningún indicio de una posible felaci…"

"¡Lo he pillado!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este es larguito, para que os quejéis.<strong>_

_**Tengo malas noticias, esta próxima semana no voy a poder subir, echadle la culpa a los exámenes :S  
>Pero os prometo muchas más escenitas hot entre estos dos, que es lo único que me pedís en los comentarios. <strong>_


	11. Probando

_**Capítulo 11 - Probando**_

* * *

><p>Me desperté sudando y con la respiración acelerada, otra vez aquella maldita pesadilla. La habitación estaba a oscuras, demasiado oscura… No recordaba haber cerrado por completo la contraventana, es más, me gustaba despertarme con los primeros rayos de sol. Miré el reloj de la mesilla de noche que marcaba las tres y pico de la mañana. Definitivamente alguien había entrado en mi habitación así que me incorporé rápidamente y un sonido me alarmó. Era como de metal cayendo sobre el suelo, me agaché y encontré una cuchara tirada cerca de la cama. ¿Una cuchara?<p>

"¡Sherlock!" el aludido salió de debajo de la cama con una sonrisa inocente limpiándose el pijama azul claro que llevaba.

Se quedó de pie, mirándome desde arriba como si le acabara de reprender por lo más normal del mundo.

"¿Tengo que cerrar con llave?" me froté los ojos cansado mientras este se colocaba mejor la parte de arriba de su pijama.

"Sabes que tengo copias de sobra" paseó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y se sentó en el otro lado de la cama.

Me levanté intranquilo, ¿desde cuando llevaba ahí? Joder… debía de tener un sueño muy profundo para no haberme despertado con los "experimentos" del detective. Me senté en el borde de la cama y me froté los ojos mientras él se agachaba a recoger sus cachivaches. Tenía una cuchara, un mechero, la bolsita de…

"¿Me intentas drogar?"

"No…" ironizó "Si no te hubieras despertado ya estarías en el suelo rodando como una croqueta"

"¿Te parece normal lo que estás diciendo?"

"Y, ¿por qué no? Necesito comprobar por mi mismo los efectos de la Estaticina, tú eres el humano más cercano en estos momentos; conclusión, voy a probarla contigo"

Perrito faldero, conejillo de Indias, ¿qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Es qué no tuvo suficiente con hacerme alucinar con el perro de Baskerville?

"Ah, no. No, ni hablar, eso si que no, ya tuve con aquel café. No, no…" empecé a negar con la cabeza como si mi vida fuera en ello.

"Si no lo haces por las buenas… tendré que utilizar otros métodos" levantó las cejas sugestivamente "No podrás vigilar todo lo que ingieres"

"Ya veremos…" me metí en el baño y cerré el pestillo.

Un ligero nerviosismo me invadió por completo y no me dejó relajarme hasta que lo escuché abandonar mi habitación. Cuando quería algo lo conseguía. No me asustaba la idea de que él tuviera control total sobre mí, no me haría nada, me daba miedo lo que yo podría decir e incluso intentar hacer. Pero, ¿a qué tenía miedo exactamente? ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué harían mis instintos si les daba rienda suelta? Abrí el paso de agua caliente y me desnudé. Tenía dos opciones, hacerlo ahora o retrasarlo hasta el máximo. Me decanté por esta última. Tendría que hacer yo mi propia comida, aunque ya la hacía siempre, incluso podría haber mezclado la droga con la sal. También estaba la opción de ir al chino de abajo pero seguramente ya les habría avisado. Mierda. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Desde ese día solo comí comida preparada del supermercado, directamente del supermercado a mi estómago. Ni si quiera tomaba ya té. Sherlock se preparaba unos cuantos al día pero cualquier medida preventiva era bienvenida.

Últimamente él estaba más tranquilo, se dedicaba a hacer experimentos con cadáveres en el hospital, o eso pensaba yo, y a resolver algún caso suelo por puro aburrimiento. El caso Montgomery no lo tocó mucho, decía que aún era pronto para actuar; y el caso del asesino se quedó en stand by hasta haber completado su experimento conmigo que me recordaba una y otra vez a la vez que me dedicaba una sonrisa o risita nerviosa. Yo tampoco paraba mucho por el piso, trabajaba a media jornada como médico de cabecera sustituyendo a Peter Ford que estaría de baja por algunas semanas.

A los pocos días llamé a Charlotte. Yo solo quería arreglar las cosas, si hubiera sido necesario hasta le habría contado la verdad, lo que fuera para aclarar el incidente ocurrido en la discoteca. Pero ella no me contestó, ni a la primera ni a la segunda ni a la tercera. Desistí y decidí ir por mí mismo.

Los miércoles salía pronto, a las 13.30. Sherlock había adivinado el horario de toda su semana solo con ver las veces que Henry actualizaba su Facebook. Llegué al edificio verde botella a las 13,40, comenzaban a salir unos pocos alumnos y profesores, quizá había llegado ya tarde, si corría podría cogerla en la parada de autobús. Eché un último vistazo a la puerta antes de girarme hacia Tottenham Road. De refilón pude verle, Henry. Me observaba desde el otro lado de la acera, apoyado en la pared de ladrillo y con la camisa por fuera. Sentía sus ojos oscuros detrás de sus gafas clavados en mi nuca. No me volteé para no darle más razones para sospechar de mí así que le miré ligeramente reflejado en los escaparates de la calle, me seguía, a cierta distancia, pero me seguía. No había ningún autobús estacionado y, esperando, solo estaban un chico y una anciana. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Aceleré el paso y me metí en otra calle paralela a Chenies St, estaba vacía. Seguía escuchando los pasos acelerados del profesor detrás de mí, cada vez más cerca.

Como un acto reflejo llevé mi mano a la pistola que tenía escondida entre el jersey y el pantalón, sin sacarla, solo para asegurarme de que seguía ahí, aunque no la necesitaría; mis ganchos eran los mejores de mi escuadrón. No me asustaba un puñetero pederasta así que aminoré la marcha. Si tenía algo que decirme que fuera empezando. Él también deceleró y dando una gran zancada me alcanzó, me tocó el hombro y reaccioné automáticamente cogiéndole la mano y haciéndole una llave hasta dejarlo de rodillas en el suelo con un gemido de dolor.

"¡Ah!" ¿Pero qué coño le pasa?" se quejó sobándose el brazo dolorido "Se te ha caído esto, gilipollas" me tiró un cuaderno a la cara que no me dio tiempo a esquivar, era mi libreta.

"Eh… gracias" le intenté ayudar pero me empujo ligeramente apartándome de él "Oye, lo siento, pensé que…" intenté disculparme.

"¿Pensó qué? ¿Qué pensó? ¿Qué le quería robar?" se puso en pie y dio un paso hacia mi,

"¿Robar? ¿Quién ha hablado de robar?" caminé otro paso más hacia él acortando la distancia.

"La cosa es si usted me quiere robar algo a mi" me señaló amenazador con el dedo índice.

"Ya no estamos hablando de la libreta, ¿verdad?" me estaba empezando a cabrear.

"No y usted lo sabe de sobra" se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se inclinó hacia atrás, como si no tuviera por qué defenderse de mí, eso ya lo veríamos.

"Y, ¿se puede saber qué sé tan bien?" me crucé de brazos y apoyé el peso en la pierna buena.

"Mire me cae bien, así que no quiero malos rollos, usted ya sabe qué no debe hacer, no lo haga y todos contentos" dio media vuelta y se alejó de mi con la cabeza alta.

¿Ahora también me daba órdenes un maldito viejo verde? Le dejé marchar, estaba tan enfadado que me temblaban las manos. ¿Pero quién se creía que era el tipo este? Cerré los puños tan fuerte que los nudillos se tiñeron de blanco. No era el momento de hacer una escena, no me pareció buena la idea de pasar unas semanas entre rejas.

Llegué casi corriendo a Baker Street. Varias veces me había parecido ver esa maldita cara escondida en una gorra, probablemente imaginaciones mías, mi cerebro solo mandaba una señal a mis brazos, partirle la cara. Iría a ver a Charlotte, hablaría con ella, saldría con ella, la besaría e incluso me la tiraría, y ese maldito cabrón no me haría nada por ello.

Entré en el piso dando un portazo y subí haciendo un ruido casi el triple del normal. El salón estaba vacío. Entré y tiré las cosas que llevaba en los bolsillos, puse más hincapié en la puñetera libreta que no acabó en el fuego de milagro. La cocina estaba llena de los juguetes de química de mi compañero de piso, pero no me importó, abrí la nevera en busca de algo que beber. Solo había leche y órganos etiquetados en bolsas. Podía hacerme un té pero necesitaba algo más fuerte. Busqué en los armarios con furia, nunca había comprado ninguna botella de alcohol pero único que deseaba era encontrarme una de ginebra rancia que llevarme a la boca. Y la encontré, no era ginebra, ni whisky, ni vodka pero me olió lo suficientemente cargado. Quité el corcho y le pegué un gran trago que me quemó la garganta. Mientras me pasaba, solo mientras tragué me di cuenta del error que acababa de cometer.

"¡Por fin!" chilló el detective desde su cuarto.

Desde ese momento solo tengo vagos recuerdos, le vi salir emocionado y empezar a revolver la habitación excitado, cambiar cosas de sitio, poner otras nuevas… Me dijo algo peor mis oídos ya no le escuchaban. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue despertarme por la mañana, o a las dos mañanas.

El sol me hacia daño en los ojos aun teniéndolos cerrados, me quemaba las retinas a través de los parpados. Intenté incorporarme pero el cuerpo no me respondía, sentía un cansancio extremo, como si no hubiese parado de correr en horas. Me moví ligeramente y sentí una superficie mullida bajo mi cuerpo, estaba tumbado boca arriba y hacía frío. Después de varios intentos pude abrir los ojos y busqué asustado algo que me fuera familiar. No estaban mis cuadros, ni mis cortinas, ni el horrible papel de pared, en su lugar había una tabla periódica enmarcada… No. Abrí los ojos lo más que me dejaron e intenté salir de allí. Los brazos no me dejaron levantarme, giré la cabeza y las vi, unas esposas con mis manos atadas a la cama me impedían la huida. Sí, estaba esposado a la cama de Sherlock, pero eso no fue lo peor. El frío era causado por la no camisa que llevaba puesta. Tenía el torso desnudo y mojado de una fina capa de sudor. Las sabanas y mantas se enredaban a mis pies, peor eso tampoco fue lo peor…

"Buenos días, bella durmiente" me saludó el moreno desde la puerta con solo una sabana tapándole su pálido cuerpo.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento la tardanza.<strong>

**Quiero agradecerles todos sus reviews, y a .o0 y a LNOops que no puedo contestarlas :)**

**Ahora es vuestro turno, si me dejais suficientes comentarios, escribiré lo que ocurrió aquella noche, si no... John se quedará sin saberlo, lalala**


	12. ¿Explicaciones?

_**Capítulo 12 - ¿Explicaciones?**_

* * *

><p>Cerré los ojos, los cerré con tanta fuerza que dudaba de si podría abrirlos más tarde. Los cerraba para no verle, para que él no me viera a mí. Quería desaparecer, que me tragara la tierra. Un nudo se me hizo en el estomago que me subió hasta la garganta haciéndome difícil el respirar. No sabía ni cuánto tiempo llevaba el moreno en la puerta mirándome, ni cómo había acabado en su cama, atado, esposado, ni por qué no llevaba ninguna camisa puesta. No recordaba nada, absolutamente nada desde la pelea con Henry, ni si quiera como había llegado a casa.<p>

"¿Me vas a sacar de aquí hoy o mañana?" le pregunté sin abrir los ojos todavía.

No me respondió pero supe que había sonreído, de esa forma que solo sabía él, demostrando orgullo, autosuficiencia, que no habría nada que él no supiera o pudiera resolver, haciéndome saber que él siempre tendría el control de todo, de mí. Pero no se movió de la puerta, solo se reía en silencio, haciendo que mi vergüenza fuera aumentando por momentos, sumiéndome en el ridículo poco a poco.

Por fin se movió pero tan sigilosamente que no escuché a donde se dirigía. Giré la cabeza a la derecha y después a la izquierda sin mirar, agudizando el oído en busca del detective. Un chasquido a mi izquierda, un suspiro a la derecha. Mi pecho subía y bajaba de forma arrítmica y acelerada y mi cerebro abrió mis ojos sin que yo lo quisiera. La luminosidad de la habitación me volvió a cegar pero me acostumbré a los pocos segundos. Se había tumbado a mi derecha, aún con la sabana enredada en sus piernas, con los ojos cerrados y boca arriba, juraría que ni respiraba.

"Por favor, Sherlock" susurré sin mirarle de la vergüenza.

Me respondió con un fuerte suspiro.

"Ahora volverás a ser el aburrido John Watson de siempre" giró su cabeza hacia mí y me miró con sus ojos verdes.

"¿Qué pasó anoche?" él me respondió con una sonora carcajada.

"Querrás decir, qué no pasó anoche, porque, mi querido John, esa droga es una maravilla" se incorporó y se levantó buscando algo en los cajones de su armario "Si la llave sigue aquí, te dejaré ir en unos segundos…" me contestó automáticamente concentrando toda su atención en recordar dónde la había dejado "No me mires con esa cara, no hiciste nada que no me esperara ya"

"Y, ¿qué te esperabas? Porque seguramente algo muy diferente a lo que yo" apoyé de nuevo la cabeza en la cómoda almohada de plumas y cerré los ojos esperando.

"Seguro que no…" dijo para sí mismo pero como casi siempre se le olvidó cerrar la boca mientras pensaba.

¿Eso qué significaba? ¿Qué pasó? Algo que me esperaba ya dijo él. Pero, ¿qué pensaba yo que había hecho? Estar semidesnudo y esposado a la cama del único detective consultor del mundo no ayudaba mucho. No habría podido pasar nada de lo que mi mente comenzaba a barajar. Él… yo… Por dios, ¡era Sherlock Holmes! Casado con su trabajo, asexual de nacimiento, asqueado de solo pensar la posibilidad de intercambiar fluidos con otro ser humano. No él no podría haber hecho nada de eso, en cambio yo… no estaba tan seguro. ¿Por qué? Después de cientos de relaciones, no muy exitosas eso sí, con mujeres ahora comenzaba a dudar de mi heterosexualidad, justo ahora. ¿Entonces cómo es que estaba yo sin camiseta? ¿Cómo es que estaba él sin nada? Abrí los ojos y le miré desde la cama. Estaba de espaldas a mí como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Era alargado, delgado, pero con esos brazos podía pegar unos buenos puñetazos si se lo proponía. No era musculado pero estos se le notaban tonificados debajo de su blanca piel. Sus negros rizos se revolvían en su cabeza cada vez que realizaba cualquier movimiento. Su larga espalda terminaba en…

"¿Vas a tardar mucho?"

"Anoche no estabas tan impaciente…" dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados hacia mi con la mano alzada en señal de victoria, entre sus finos dedos sujetaba la maldita llave metálica.

Fíjate en sus ojos, mírale a los ojos, los ojos, los ojos… Y sin querer bajé la vista pasando por alto su desnudo pecho, su delgada cintura, su… Regresé en una milésima de segundo los ojos a los suyos y sonrió de nuevo. Me puse nervioso y él lo sabía de sobra.

"Por favor, date prisa"

"¿Por qué tanta prisa, John? ¿Es qué… te pongo nervioso?" subió a la cama como un gato y avanzó hasta quedarse pegado a mi. Me soltó en un ligero movimiento de sus manos y rápidamente me froté las muñecas por las marcas que me habían quedado en ellas.

Me levanté demasiado rápido, la cabeza me dio unas cuantas vueltas a la habitación y me tuve que agarrar a la mesa para no caer al suelo. La droga todavía circulaba por mis arterias, muchísimo menos concentrada pero aún estaba ahí. Hice acopio de fuerzas y caminé lentamente hasta la puerta, tenía que salir de allí ya.

"Se te pasará en unos minutos, treinta y tres si mis cálculos son exactos" ya no le hacía caso.

Solo unos pasos más, unas escaleras, un piso más arriba, una puerta más y estaría lejos de él, encerrándome en el baño podría pensar lo que quisiera, solo eran unos pasos más.

Después de varias caídas y de arrastrarme por las escaleras conseguí llegar a mi objetivo. Entré arrastrando los pies y cerré la puerta con pestillo. Me deshice del pantalón y llené la bañera de agua donde me metí y hundí la cabeza por completo. Sherlock… el egocéntrico detective había derrumbado mi mundo en tan solo dos segundos. No había pasado nada, no tenía que haber pasado nada. Tendría una explicación, siempre la había. Me froté las sienes confundido. Sí, tenía que haber una explicación…

Salí cuando sentí las manos lo suficientemente arrugadas, no sentía las yemas de los dedos, en cambio mi cabeza estaba ya del todo despejada, lo que era malo en cierta manera. Ahora podía pensar con claridad, no tendría el intelecto del moreno pero algo habría aprendido.

La camiseta. La droga podría producir un efecto de calor y sopor, conclusión, me la quité estando drogado.

Su cama. Quizá no me tenía en pie para subir las escaleras hasta la mía, conclusión, acabé dormido en la suya.

Su sabana. Sherlock dice que duerme siempre desnudo. Conclusión, se la habría quitado para dormir en el sofá.

Las esposas. Las esposas…

Nada, no se me ocurría nada, y la explicación a la camisa se me había empezado a desmoronar. Bajé finalmente y él ya estaba vestido con su usual camisa y chaqueta sentado con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio en el suelo y con mi portátil encima de ellas.

"Hazme un té" me ordenó.

No tenía ganas de discutir así que le obedecí, un té con mucha leche y dos de azúcar.

"Oye…"

"Sí, John, te quitaste tú solito la camisa" me respondió sin dejar de teclear "Y te hubieras quitado más ropa si no te lo hubiera impedido"

"¿Pero qué clase de droga es…?"

"Creo que tiene el mismo efecto en todos los consumidores. Los primeros efectos son de aturdimiento, perdida del conocimiento por unos momentos, después de histeria. Te pusiste a gritar y a chillar como un cerdo en el matadero, me hablabas sobre el horario de trenes de la estación sur de Londres… Después te calmaste, me dijiste que tenías hambre y te di algo que había en el armario. Empezaste a contarme tu supuesto plan para robar el banco de Londres utilizando un clip y un armadillo. Te tumbaste ahí" señalo con el índice mientras que con la otra mano seguía escribiendo "diciéndome que había subido el termostato de la casa, te quitaste la camiseta y todo eso… Después te dormiste por unas horas" finalizó.

Siguió escribiendo como si nada, eso solo resolvía una de mis dudas.

"Ya, pero… ¿eh? ¿Las... las esposas?" tartamudeé de pie con la taza de té entre las manos temblorosas.

"Ah, sí. Después de despertarte me confesaste tus fantasías sexuales" me atraganté "Nada que no me esperara. Todas heterosexuales, tranquilo. Después te volvió la histeria incrementada. Te abalanzaste sobre mí gritándome que yo no podía pero que ella sí, así que te tuve que atar para detenerte"

"¿Con unas esposas?"

"Era lo que tenía más a mano"


	13. Frío

_**Capítulo 13 - Frío**_

* * *

><p>Aquella fría mañana de febrero llovía a torrenciales. Una macha verdosa en el techo de la cocina amenazaba con convertirse en una gotera en toda regla, todavía quedaban restos de alguna explosión esparcidos por le suelo de la sala de estar, la ventana del baño seguía sin cerrar y todo el calor de la casa se escapaba por allí, y para colmo, Sherlock llevaba sin hablarme ya por más de una semana y media.<p>

Después de nuestro "experimento" había vuelto a hacerme el caso omiso de costumbre, y eso solo tenía un nombre, el asesino en serie. Cuatro muertes en siete días lo decían todo. Tres adolescentes, una de ellas embarazada, y un anciano, esparcidos por todo Londres, sin restos, ni pistas, ni testigos, solo aquella marca limpia en el estómago con su correspondiente charco de sangre. El detective había hecho toda una teoría al respecto: el asesino sabía que le buscábamos, sabía nuestros movimientos, probablemente era aún más cuidadoso ahora que se había dado cuenta de nuestra visita a Rolf Warmer, de que ya estábamos al tanto de la droga que empleaba con todas sus victimas para tenerlas a su merced.

Marshall Strauss, Liliana Cooper e Iris Johansson, las tres personas de la lista negra de la Estaticina, conseguida por cierta pelirroja, estaban siendo vigiladas veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana por los hombres de Lestrade. Pero no, no era ninguna de ellas. Por supuesto yo ya había ido a entrevistarles uno a uno.

Marshall Strauss era un adicto a toda clase de droga, la Estaticina era una más de su gran colección.

Liliana Cooper la consumió solo una vez para darle una "alegría" a su novio, que resultó tener el efecto contrario.

Iris Johansson, por el contrario, la utilizaba para experimentar con animales.

Volvíamos a quedarnos en blanco y cada vez le afectaba más a mi compañero de piso.

Los días pasaban monótonos. De casa al hospital, del hospital al supermercado, y de este último de vuelta a casa. La gente era muy exagerada, la mayoría de mis pacientes eran mujeres casadas a las que les dolía la cabeza o simplemente ponían cualquier excusa para escaparse de sus trabajos y maridos. Últimamente la caja registradora y yo nos llevábamos mejor ya que me aceptaba la tarjeta de crédito a la segunda. Y la casa… básicamente, la tenía para mi solo. Él se encerraba en su habitación, con sus chismes y sus cacharros, nunca antes había tardado tanto en resolver un caso, y eso le estaba matando, y las muertes seguían aumentando.

Anderson se pasaba los días en Baker Street trayendo cajas y más cajas con nuevos y antiguos casos hasta tal extremo de haber varias muertes al día. Y cuando pensé que el detective no podría soportarlo más, cuando estaba apunto de romperse…

El 24 de febrero acabó todo. Nada. Ninguna muerte más, no más asesino, no más victimas, nada.

"Sherlock" susurré desde el otro lado de su puerta después de tocar repetidas veces sin recibir respuesta "¿Puedo pasar?" tampoco me contestó y asustado decidí entrar.

La habitación estaba en penumbra, solo la luz de una pequeña lámpara proyectaba su sombra en la pared. Entré con sigilo y una ola de calor y sofocó me pegó en la cara. Las ventanas no habían sido abiertas en días, el suelo sin barrer, semanas. Lo que antes era una cama ahora era una alfombra de papeles y fotografías, y en el suelo, sentado en una esquina estaba él, con los ojos cerrados, abrazado a las rodillas y con la cabeza hundida en el pecho. Nunca le había visto dormir, parecía hasta humano. Me acerqué con cuidado y dejé el plato de comida encima de unos papeles. Me senté a su lado, rozando nuestros brazos. Su reacción fue un escalofrío pero yo me quedé inmóvil. Él, en cambio, se dejó caer, colocando su cabeza sobre mi regazo con una fuerte respiración, aún seguía durmiendo. Los rizos negros le caían tapándole los ojos cerrados y las marcadas ojeras que se habían intensificado en las últimas semanas. Su blanca piel había tomado un tono amarillento enfermizo, los huesos de la cara se le marcaban aún más que de costumbre.

"Qué voy a hacer contigo…" susurré tan bajo que me costó oírme a mí mismo y enredé los dedos en su cabello, dando pequeños círculos en su cabeza.

"John…" me respondió el detective con una voz más grave y ronca de lo normal.

"Shh" le ordené que callara de forma suave y por primera vez desde que le conozco me obedeció.

Relajó todos los músculos, su respiración se acompasó lentamente a la mía y se durmió del todo cuando volví a masajearle la cabeza hasta que yo también caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ningún hombre podía estar despierto tanto tiempo, ni si quiera el único detective consultor del mundo, y eso le había pasado factura.

Cuando desperté hacía calor, seguía sentado en el rincón de la sucia habitación a diferencia de que ya no me arropaba el cuerpo del detective, una manta había ocupado su lugar. Me estiré dolorido por la incómoda posición en la que estaba pero que fue tan cómoda tan solo unas horas atrás. La habitación seguía igual, solo que el plato ahora se encontraba vacío. Salí al salón lentamente y todo seguía igual que ayer, sin él. Me senté en mi sofá y cerré los ojos. Una extraña sensación de confort me cegaba, sensación de bienestar, de haber descansado por completo, casi de felicidad. No tenía nada de sueño, ni de hambre, ni de nada. Estaba bien así, todo estaba bien. Y todo eso por el simple hecho de dormir con él…

Los recuerdos de su cama me bombardearon la cabeza. ¿Había dormido en el sofá o realmente había dormido junto a mí? Esa pregunta no salía de mi mente. ¿Y a mí qué más me daba? Es decir, era mi amigo. Sentí una punzada en la parte posterior de la cabeza desde aquel momento en que desperté, una punzada de duda. Pero no dejaría que aquel lejano pensamiento me quitara la sensación que me envolvía entonces.

Aunque sí se la llevó el tono de llamada de mi móvil.

_Charlotte Northman llamando_

* * *

><p><em><strong>No me matéis, exámenes. Ya acabo el martes, lo siento.<br>También disculpas por la corta longitud de este capítulo :S**_

_**Y miles de gracias a todas las que me escribís de nuevo, sí, fui muy mala al dejar al pobre John ahí... y más dejando a Sherlock sin haberle hecho nada, o al menos eso es lo que le contó al médico, lalala**_

_**También quería agradecer, siempre se me olvida, y dedicar este y todos los capítulos a una de mis mejores amigas... la amante de Martin Freeman, porque me costó un montón meterla en este mundillo de Sherlock y ahora está aún más obsesionada y loca que yo. Gracias por ayudarme con los nombres, inspirarme en la trama y todo lo demás que tú haces :)**_


	14. De nuevo

**Capítulo 14 – De nuevo**

Aquel día no me iba a arriesgar, por lo que salí con más de media hora de antelación. Cogí apresuradamente un taxi y le indiqué la ya familiar calle Chennies St. Al llegar, estaba desierta, ni un alma. Revisé el reloj, 23 minutos para el final de las clases, pero mis piernas entraron solas al edificio. Me acerqué al recepcionista de la entrada, un chico joven, moreno y alto.

"¿Le puedo ayudar, señor?" me preguntó amablemente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿Eh? Sí, claro, estoy buscando a Charlotte Northman" Le respondí mientras golpeteaba la mesa con los dedos nerviosamente.

"Bueno, ahora mismo todos los alumnos están… ¿es alumna o profesora?"

"Alumna, alumna"

"Sí, ahora está todavía en clase pero si quiere le busco el aula, si tiene prisa" me comentó mientras tecleaba rápidamente el ordenador azul de la mesa "Mire, ahora mismo la señorita S. Northman está en el auditorio 2 con el profesor Henry Montgomery"

"Como no…" susurré para mis adentros.

"¿Cómo dice?" levantó la vista hacia mí.

"Nada, esperaré aquí" mis pies se arrastraron hasta unas butacas cercanas.

"Señor" me dijo al segundo de sentarme "Si quiere puede pasar, los ensayos son de entrada libre" me sonrió de nuevo.

"Oh, gracias. Entonces… mejor me voy" le despedí con la mano y me adentré en los pasillos.

Aproximadamente vagué tres minutos por los pasillos hasta que encontré un plano en el espejo de un ascensor. Había pasado dos veces por delante y ni me había dado cuenta.

_Auditorio 2 _Se leía en una pequeña placa plateada en la gran puerta que me separaba de mi cita. Cogí todo el aire que pude con los pulmones y giré el pomo.

Era un pequeño escenario con diez filas de butacas. Había dos o tres personas dispersas por los asientos y, en escena, había cinco personas, dos de ellas peleándose a gritos, otras dos sentadas en sillas y otra más, Charlotte, sentada en la otra punta del escenario, balanceando las piernas y con la cabeza gacha mientras tecleaba en su móvil a escondidas.

Me senté sigilosamente en la tercera fila, hundiéndome en el asiento. Charlotte levantó la mirada y me sonrió después de saludarme de manera enérgica. Henry, que hasta entonces había estado dirigiendo a sus actores, se fijó en ella y siguió su mirada hasta toparse con la mía. Le sonreí con suficiencia y volví a observar a Charlotte.

Aquella obra que estaban ensayando me sonaba a algo, la habría visto antes de la guerra. Tenía que admitir que me gustó, por mucho que me doliera, Montgomery era un buen director y Charlotte, una buena actriz.

Por fin acabaron y Charlotte salió no sin antes despedirse "efusivamente" de su profesor.

"¿Hoy no vendrá don Cerebrito?" me preguntó distraída rompiendo el largo silencio que nos envolvía desde hacia rato.

"No, no. Le he dejado una nota diciéndole que iba a…" me empujó cariñosamente.

"Era broma" se echó el pelo detrás de la oreja "No es tu culpa que sea tan… especial" se empezó a reír y yo apreté los puños "¿A dónde quieres ir?"

"Pues… he pensado en ir a dar un paseo por el parque"

"Pues no pienses tanto y vamos"

Charlotte era sin duda totalmente diferente a todas las mujeres con las que había salido antes. Unas eran más alegres, otras más alocadas, pero la mayoría eran mas bien serias. Supongo que teniendo a la excentricidad en persona viviendo conmigo solo buscaba un poco de normalidad fuera. Pero Charlotte… esos rizos rojos.

"Estás muy serio" dijo después de sorber de su limonada.

"¿Hay algo entre tú y Henry?" la solté sin miramientos. Ella se detuvo en seco y me clavó su mirada asesina.

"¡Me dijiste que lo habíais dejado! ¿Me has mentido? Dios, pero que estúpida soy…" dio media vuelta y se empezó a marchar chillando pero la atrapé un brazo y la hice girarse hacia mí juntando nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros.

"¡No! ¿Me oyes? Ya no te estamos investigando. Solo quiero asegurarme" disminuí la fuerza de mi agarre "Solo es que…" la solté finalmente y me separé de ella.

"¿Solo qué? Volvió a ponerse frente a mí "John, te juro que no hay nada. ¡Nada! Es que nos conocemos desde hace mucho, y le tengo cariño" me sonrió "Pero, a ver, ¿tú quién te crees que soy ligando con dos hombres a la vez y que me sacan cada uno casi veinte años?

Decidí creerla y pasé más relajadamente la tarde, haciendo bromas y riéndonos. Descubrí que sus padres, españoles, se mudaron a Inglaterra cuando se casaron y que ella y su hermana habían nacido aquí. También salió el tema de su hermana y me confesó que, como había deducido el detective al instante, Troian y ella tenían distinto padre. Ella me preguntó sobre la guerra, por mi infancia y por mis antiguas novias y, a lo tonto, se nos hicieron más de las diez de la noche.

Insistí en acompañarla a casa pero no me quiso hacer caso así que caminamos de vuelta a Baker Street donde cogería un taxi en la calle principal.

"Bueno, entonces… ya nos vemos otro día" hice un amago de abrazarla pero me detuve. Me volví a acercar pero los nervios me estaban pasando una mala jugada.

Ella me cogió de las solapas de la chaqueta y nos acercó juntando nuestros labios en un casto beso.

"¡Adiós!" se despidió mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de un callejón.

Yo me quedé ahí parado, analizando lo que acababa de ocurrir y aún con las manos temblorosas busqué las llaves en los bolsillos. Abrí la puerta y justo cuando iba a cerrar escuché un grito ahogado. Agudicé los sentidos pero no oía nada. Salí rápidamente dejando la puerta abierta tras de mi en dirección al callejón.

"¡Charlotte!¡Charlotte!" la llamé pero solo recibí como respuesta el silencio.

Estaba oscuro, solo la luz de una farola medio fundida dejaba ver las sucias paredes y los negros cubos de basura. Llevé automáticamente mi mano a la espalda, donde debería estar mi pistola, pero no estaba allí. Avancé rápidamente y la vi, al cruzar la esquina, tirada en el suelo y a él, el hombre, el asesino, vestido de negro, con una gorra de beisball, sujetándola por las piernas mientras ella se intentaba zafar. Sin pensarlo dos veces me abalancé sobre él. Atiné a darle un puñetazo del que se recuperó rápidamente y salió huyendo por el final de la calle.

Regresé como un rayo con Charlotte que se intentaba levantar sin éxito. Pasé un brazo por debajo del suyo y cargué su peso sobre mí mientras me decía que la soltara, que podía ella sola y a paso lento salimos de aquel callejón en dirección a mi piso.

Cerré la puerta que aún seguía abierta e intenté no hacer ruido para no llamar la atención de la señora Hudson. Entramos en la sala de estar y la senté en el sofá de cuero mientras me arrodillaba frente a ella quedándonos a la misma altura. Ella se escondía el rostro con las manos mientras negaba sin cesar con la cabeza.

"Charlotte…" la susurré mientras le retiraba las manos y le levantaba el mentón para que me mirara "No pasa nada, ya se ha ido" Vi sus ojos miel llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir "No te preocupes, ya ha pasado todo"

"¡No!" comenzó a llorar "Ha sido mi culpa, si te hubiera hecho caso" la voz se le quebró y comenzó a llorar sonoramente.

Yo solo la abracé hundiendo su cabeza entre mi cuello y mi hombro y la acaricie la espalda descubriendo una herida en mitad de ella.

"Tengo que…" ella asintió y fui a mi cuarto a por el maletín que guardaba entre mis camisetas.

Al volver ya estaba sentada de espaldas a mí, con la camiseta cuidadosamente doblada a su derecha. Encendí todas las luces antes de sentarme junto a ella y observar la herida. Tenía un raspón desde el omóplato izquierdo hasta la mitad de la espalda donde se hacía tan profundo que le había lacerado a la carne.

Desabroché lentamente el sujetador, antes blanco y ahora rojo, para poder tener mejor acceso y me puse manos a la obra.

Limpié con la mayor delicadeza posible toda la herida mientras ella se abrazaba a si misma dejando escapar algún quejido cuando yo hacía más presión. Continué aplicando una pomada cicatrizante por las zonas más afectadas que hizo estremecerse varias veces ala joven actriz que giró la cabeza rápidamente al escuchar un ruido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta de la calle. Acabé de vendarle la herida lo más deprisa que pude y la tiré la camiseta para que se la pusiera antes de…

"¿Tenía que ser en mi sofá?" sus ojos echaban chispas de lo enfurecido que estaba.

* * *

><p><em>Lo primero de todo es que no creo que existan palabras suficientes para intentar pediros perdón por la larga-larguísima-inacabable-infinita espera. No intentaré excusarme, acabé el curso y los exámenes hace mucho tiempo pero entre vacaciones, semanas de desconexión, papeles por rellenar o simplemente vaguería, no he pasado nada al ordenador.<em>

_Como compensa os diré que tengo varios capítulos escritos en el cuaderno e intentaré subirlos pronto. No os apuréis, como dice el resumen, es Johnlock y de contenido M (hasta que me lo cierren) así que ya vendrá, ya vendrá. Os aviso que en cualquier caso, si me lo decidiesen eliminar por contenido para adultos lo seguiría publicando por Tumblr/Journal… Intentaré acabar la historia (o al menos escribirla) antes de que empiece Septiembre._

_Recordaros que aunque ya tenga la historia y el final montados en mi cabeza acepto cualquier sugerencia/queja_


	15. ¿Celos?

**Capítulo 15 - ¿Celos?**

-No es lo que parece- me apresuré a aclarar.

-Oh, claro que no- ironizó y suspiró forzadamente- solo estabas quitándole la ropa a la cazafortunas esta sin ninguna intención sexual- acabó y se encerró en su habitación de un portazo.

Me froté las sienes cansado, ¿por qué acababa siempre todo igual? En otras circunstancias le habría ofrecido mi cama para descansar como un buen caballero pero en esos momentos no estaba por la labor de empeorar la situación así que, después de vestirse, fuimos en taxi a King Cross y, solo después de asegurarme de que estaría bien, regresé a mi piso.

-Sherlock- lo llamé por milésima vez desde el otro lado de la puerta, no había echado el cerrojo pero ya sabía de sobra lo quisquilloso que era con su espacio personal.- déjame que te lo explique.

-No hay nada que explicar, estabas apunto de fornicar con _esa_ en mi sofá.

-Pues siento decepcionarte, tus deducciones ya no son lo que eran- y me senté a esperar que picara en el anzuelo.

Y picó, salió como una bala aún con el abrigo y la bufanda puestos y se paró en la mitad de la sala, poniendo esa mirada. Después de observar por unos segundos sus ojos regresaron a mí.

-Lo has podido poner perfectamente ahora-comentó con un cierto aire de niño enfadado.

-¿Seguro?- parpadeé esperado una respuesta y me incliné hacia atrás en mi asiento.

-No…-suspiró derrotado y se tiró de cualquier forma a su butaca, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos durante unos minutos para arrollarme de nuevo con sus deducciones- Dices que no te excitó sexualmente la escena, en cambio, cuando llegué, tu acelerada respiración, tus pupilas dilatadas daban a entender que… oh- abrió los ojos y fijó la vista en las llamas del fuego.

-¿Oh?¿Qué?- insistí.

-¿Quién la pegó?¿Fue aquí?- cambio de tema repentinamente pero no me dejo responder- Fue él, ha vuelto- asentí con la cabeza- Sí…- se levantó y tiró el abrigo y la bufanda al perchero para, después, pasearse nerviosamente por la sala juntando las palmas de la manos- Pero esta vez es diferente, distinto, ¿para qué arriesgarse? Ni si quiera a drogado a la victima esta vez, lleva demasiado tiempo sin matar, quizá haya encontrado su objetivo, quizá…-saltó por encima de la mesa y cogió el portátil para teclear rápidamente.

Me di cuenta de que mi ayuda había acabado ahí y que no me necesitaría para nada más y me fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente lo encontré en la misma posición en la que lo dejé la noche anterior. No había podido dormir mucho, a pesar de que esa noche reinaba un completo silencio en todo el apartamento. Me decidí por unas tostadas y un café cargado para despejarme.

-Creo que ya lo tengo- pensó en voz alta desde el salón mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en la pantalla.

-¿Sí?- me aventuré a preguntar.

-Bueno, ahora mismo tengo tres posibles soluciones, una de ellas es la más probable- tecleó y apretó fuerte el enter.

- ¿Y va a compartirlas don Perfecto con el resto de los mortales?- me reí pero ya no me estaba prestando atención.

Era domingo y un inusual sol radiante se colaba por las ventanas. Decidí llamar a Charlotte y preguntar que tal había pasado la noche. Mi móvil no estaba en mi bolsillo. Subí a mi cuarto y tampoco estaba allí, ni en el baño, ni en el salón.

-¿Buscas esto?- el detective lo aireaba con su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha escribía como un mecanógrafo profesional.

-Me lo podrías pedir la próxima vez, ya ni eso…- intenté alcanzarlo pero me esquivo con un rápido movimiento.

-No, no- me regañó como a un perro y lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo.

-¿Pero qué…? Solo déjame llamar a Charlotte- le pedí.

- No- me sonrió forzadamente y apartó el portátil. Se levantó y se estiró por el malestar de estar sentado tanto tiempo- No creo que hagas ningún bien en llamarla.

-¿Ahora decides tú cuando puedo llamar a alguien o no?- me estaba empezando a cabrear.

- John- empezó como siempre que me recordaba porque él era el detective y yo solo el ayudante- Me pareció sorprendente que te acercaras de esa manera a la señorita Northman para poder sacar información. Obviamente hay algo que no nos cuenta, pero creo que ya es suficiente. Una buena táctica pero ya estás demasiado cerca- enfatizó en el "demasiado" y siguió su camino a la cocina a hacerse un té.

No me lo podía creer.

-¿Estás celoso?- me reí con todas mis ganas.

-¿Qué?- sobreactuó y siguió con lo suyo.

Me acerqué a él y me apoyé en la mesa esperando a que dijera algo mientras me reprimía las ganas de partirme en su cara.

-No sé que esperas que te diga, John. Solo te estoy diciendo que…

-¿Entonces por qué no quieres que esté con ella?

- Sé que te hace feliz pero, John, seamos realistas. No coincide en nada con tus otras relaciones. Sabes perfectamente que no va a llegar a ninguna parte. Solo estás perdiendo el tiempo.- me dijo como si estuviera recitando la lista de la compra.

- ¿Así que solo lo dices por mí bien?- me aguanté de nuevo la risa.

- Solo estás con ella…- prosiguió- porque es más joven. Te asombras de que una chica de su edad quiera estar con alguien como tú. Te alaga y te sientes más joven y dominante. Lamento decirte que su comportamiento no es normal. Probablemente de pequeña haya tenido algún desencuentro amoroso con alguien mayor, o su padre no le proporciona el suficiente afecto y busca consuelo en alguien de tu edad. No me extrañaría que en menos de un mes te haya dejado por otra persona más joven.

-¿Has acabado ya?- me tembló la voz.

¿Por qué hacia eso? ¿Por qué siempre hacia eso? A veces parecía que por fin dejaba mostrar su humanidad teniendo miedo de perderme y al segundo soltaba de memorieta por qué él era el único que podía soportarme.

-John, no lo hago para herirte. Nunca lo haría por eso- se giró quedando frente a mí.

- No, claro que no. Solo es tu forma de demostrar tus sentimientos…- aparté la vista cuando escuché un coche de policía estacionar en nuestra calle.

* * *

><p><em>Sé que es más cortito pero tenía ganas de subir algo ya. A petición de... todos, ya van apareciendo "cosas" entre ellos dos.<em>


	16. Runas Antiguas

**Capítulo 16 - Runas Antiguas**

El coche se detuvo delante de nuestro piso y apagó la sirena aunque las luces policiales seguían encendidas. Antes de que me diera cuenta habían llegado dos coches más. Un acalorado Lestrade entro por la puerta del piso y de la cocina.

-Sherlock, necesitamos que...- se entrecorto cuando nos vio tan juntos y miro a otro lado mientras carraspeaba- perdón.

-¿Que pasa?- Sherlock se impaciento.

-Ha habido otro. Bueno, creo que es diferente esta vez, creo que es otro asesino.

-¿Entonces?- se le acabo la paciencia a mi compañero que empezaba a hacer tics nerviosos.

Yo, en cambio, me aleje de allí ofendido, enfadado. Dios, que ganas de estamparle un puñetazo en su perfecto pómulo izquierdo. Lestrade seguía con Sherlock en la cocina. El detective mayor susurro algo pero aun así alcance a escucharlo.

-Tienes que venir a ver esto...- no pude ver su cara pero me imaginé que estaría poniendo la misma que siempre le pedía un favor al consultor. Después tendría que pagarle con darle acceso libre a los archivos policiales durante un mes, si no mas.

Parece que Sherlock aceptó y le ordeno que le enviara un mensaje con la dirección ya que, al no gustarle los coches policiales, cogería mas tarde un taxi.

Por la ventana vi alejarse las luces rojas y azules y las sirenas casi desvanecerse, pero el detective seguía allí. Podía notar su mirada clavada en mí. Desee que se fuera, que me dejara en paz. Y no lo hizo. Me estaría esperando a que cogiera mi abrigo y saliera corriendo como hacia siempre. Detrás de el como su perrito faldero, como algunos periódicos me llamaban.

Cuando se canso de esperar lo escuche irse y cerrar la puerta dramáticamente. Ahora encima se iba a enfadar el, lo que faltaba. Me quede en el sillón unos minutos más para calmarme del todo. ¿Pero por qué me había enfadado tanto? ¿Por qué me había insultado? ¿Por qué había dicho que Charlotte me dejaría en unos días? No, sin haberlo planeado ni haberlo querido, lo supe. Estaba enfadado porque esperaba otra cosa. Quería que estuviera celoso, que temiera cambiarle por otra persona. No sentía ninguna atracción sexual hacia él, ¿no? Ni el por mi. Solo quería que me quedase con el, haciendo lo de siempre, adivinando los números de la lotería, o peleándonos por la leche.

Sonó un SMS. Por supuesto, él se había llevado mi móvil así que debía ser el suyo. Lo encontré metido entre los cojines de su sofá.

"Necesitamos tu ayuda, John" GL

El muy cabrito ya ni se dignaba a mandarme mensajes y tenia que mandarlos Gregson... No quería ir, no quería verle aun sabiendo que no había tenido esa intención. "Nunca te heriría" Ya claro, y esa vez que casi volamos por los aires en una piscina no cuenta. Pensándolo mejor, no me hirió esa vez. Fui yo quien me arriesgue, el solo apuntaba al otro para que me dejara.

Cogí el abrigo y salí a la calle, solo iba por Lestrade.

El mensaje llevaba una dirección pero me sorprendió que no estuviera equivocada. Estaba en el puerto también, pero bastante alejado de la otra vez. Seguí hasta encontrar una marea de gente, policías y más gente. Donovan me dejo atravesar el cordón policial.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Habéis tenido una riña entre novios?- la ignore y me metí en un aparcamiento.

El parkin era inmenso, no había muchos coches ya que era domingo pero aun así me sorprendí de ver tantas furgonetas blancas. Casi al final se encontraba Anderson discutiendo acaloradamente con Sherlock, obviamente iba perdiendo. Cuando les alcance ya habían acabado y Anderson se fue escupiendo algún insulto por lo bajo.

-Que bien que hayas venido, doctor- me sonrió Lestrade pero se le borro nada mas darse cuenta del porque me requería allí.

Sherlock, en cambio, no dijo nada. Se limito a apartarse de la zona del cadáver y se cogió las manos por detrás. No le mire apenas. Gregson parecía estar esperándole a que hablara pero no soltó ni mu así que me puso el al día.

-Varón blanco, unos treinta y tantos. Un trabajador de la limpieza lo encontró así y nos llamo.- me acerque y un forense le quito el plástico blanco que tapaba el cuerpo- Es bastante fuerte, doctor.

Y se quedaba corto. Me tuve que apartar por un momento para contener las arcadas. Preferí mirar desde lejos. El hombre estaba tendido boca arriba con los brazos extendidos hacia fuera. No tenía pelo, se lo habían arrancado a la fuerza y no había rastro de él. Se habían llevado numerosas partes de carne con el. Los huesos de las piernas estaban fracturados por diversos sitios. En el pecho se podía ver un símbolo, era como una runa antigua. Más abajo le habían cortado, como si le hubieran hecho una cesárea. Sus órganos habían sido sustraídos y estaban atados a su cuello. Le habían arrancado los testículos, tampoco había rastro de ellos.

Me tomo un tiempo observarlo todo pero por fin pude indicar que lo taparan de nuevo.

-¿Y bien?- me recordó Lestrade.

-Bueno... Esto solo puede estar hecho por un psicópata.- tome un poco de aire- El corte es como una cesárea, el que lo hizo tiene conocimientos de medicina y cirugía- note que Sherlock me miraba fijamente sin parpadear- Habría que hacer pruebas pero las heridas de la cabeza indican que es la mas antigua, que es la primera herida que se hizo. Después las diversas roturas en las piernas y por ultimo el corte.-pare para tomar de nuevo aire antes de dar mi resultado- No estoy al cien por cien seguro pero diría que seguía vivo cuando le sacaron las tripas y murió cuando le ahorcaron con ellas.

Me retire para respirar mejor y disminuir las arcadas que cada vez eran mayores. De reojo vi a Sherlock mirarme y sonreír con suficiencia.

-Si, Sherlock tenía razón. Gracias, John. Espero que no haya sido mucha molestia.

-Apenas...

Así que Sherlock no era quien quería que fuese.

Salí de allí lo más pronto que me dejaron y Donovan me soltó otro comentario homófobo para despedirme pero no me importo casi. La prensa esperaba fuera y me avasallaron a preguntas, casi mas del porque Sherlock y yo no llegamos ni nos fuimos juntos, maldita prensa amarilla.

No fui a Baker Street, camine sin rumbo por las frías calles londinenses esperando a que me cortaran como un cuchillo y me hicieran olvidar lo que había visto. Pero mi mente no prefería preguntarse cosas sobre el caso. Cosas como si era el mismo asesino de la gorra. Si era algún tipo de rito. Y así hasta llegar a Charlotte y más tarde a Sherlock. No quería pensar en el pero mi cerebro se debatía entre pegarle un puñetazo por gilipollas o perdonarle por no saber reaccionar a las emociones humanas. Acabe en Angelo's y me pedí el especial de la casa. Por una vez estaba bien ser la "pareja" de Sherlock, allí comía siempre gratis.

-¿Problemas?- me pregunto con su acento italiano. Yo solo suspire resignado.

-Estoy bien- intente que me dejara en paz.

- ¿Y el?- me dijo mientras se alejaba.

Me había sentado en la misma silla de siempre y casi le pude ver enfrente mio mirando hacia la calle. ¿Como que "y el"? Me termine el plato de mala gana y regrese a la calle. No me había calmado nada el puñetero Angelo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Por fin! ¡Acción! ¡Gore! ¡Organos por todas partes!<em>

_¿Pero por qué quereis matar todas a nuestro querido Sherly? ¿Con lo rico que es? xD_

_Peticiones, reviews, comentarios, subs, favoritos... muchisimas gracias chicas (creo que todas sois mujer). ¡Me animais un montón!_


	17. Filo

**Capítulo 17 - Filo**

* * *

><p>La noticia ya había corrido como la pólvora por todo Londres. No sé que tiene de interesante un asesino que tortura a sus victimas hasta la muerte, pero la gente es así de morbosa. Sherlock tampoco estuvo en casa en todo el día, ni al siguiente. Sabía que pasaba por el piso porque lo escuchaba por la noche pero ahora me ignoraba por completo.<p>

Lestrade me envió una copia con el informe del asesinato para estar al corriente. Al parecer si que eran la misma persona. Después de hacer la respectiva autopsia y de examinar el corte, se descubrió que estaba hecho con la misma hoja que la del asesino de la gorra. Era un corte perfecto, recto y liso, hecho por un cirujano... O un carnicero. Era tan limpio el corte que no quedo ningún residuo del arma, ni una pista. Podían hacer especulaciones del tamaño, el grosor, el material, pero no sacarían nada. Solo sabían que tenía el filo mas afilado que habían visto en sus vidas. Gregson me adjunto unos papeles con distintos dibujos de runas. Algunos eran símbolos de religiones, otros, simplemente, eran antiguos caracteres de una lengua celta. Pero ninguno era igual que la que llevaba el hombre en el pecho. Según el informe, quedaban restos de astillas de madera en las heridas del símbolo. Había sido hecha con una especie de daga de madera.

La cosa no podía ponerse más rara.

Aquella semana se volvió monótona, iba de la clínica al piso y del piso a la clínica. Las ganas de partirle la cara se habían esfumado por completo, quería acción, quería descubrir al asesino, la verdad, echaba de menos al detective.

Por otra parte, pase varias tardes en casa de Charlotte. Sin nada raro. La notaba mucho mas alejada de mi, no me dejo ni abrazarla, aun seguía en estado de shock, supuse.

Una noche espere a que llegara Sherlock al piso y baje buscando respuestas. Nada mas verme dio media vuelta con intención de marcharse.

- ¿Que coño te pasa, Sherlock?- me puse entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

Se alejó de mí y me ignoró.

- ¿Es por lo del otro día?- le cuestione.

- ¡Claro que no!- me respondió indignado y moviendo los brazos demasiado- Yo no hago un mundo de un grano de arena.

- ¿Y yo si?- pestañee incrédulo de lo que decía- Normalmente cuando se insulta a un amigo se pide disculpas, normalmente...

- ¿Ahora soy tu amigo?- susurro.

- ¿Que? Mira, estas siendo infantil. Sé que lo tuyo no son los sentimientos pero yo ya lo he olvidado, ahora deja de ignorarme. Quiero participar en el caso.

- No te ignoro, simplemente no quiero que estés en este caso- me dio la espalda.

- ¿Porque?- insistí- ¿Que hay de diferente para que no pueda estar contigo?

No tenia ganas de contestarme pero aun así lo hizo.

- Pensé que estarías muy ocupado follando con tu novia.

Puñetazo.

Creo que me dolió más a mí que a él, físicamente. Sus pómulos parecían estar hechos de hierro porque me dolió la mano hasta el día siguiente. Lentamente la parte izquierda de su cara tomo un color rojizo oscureciéndose hasta llegar a morado. Se toco la cara y emitió un quejido cuando sus dedos rozaron su piel.

- Esto ya es una costumbre- hizo un chiste y no pude evitar reírme tontamente con el.

Quise aplicarle algo sobre el moratón pero no me dejo. Nos quedamos algún tiempo en silencio sentados en nuestros respectivos asientos. Sherlock se fijó en la carpeta amarilla abierta sobre la mesilla del té.

- Mira, John. - se inclinó hacia mí- No quiero que estés en este caso. Como ya te dije, no quiero que acabes herido. Este hombre es muy peligroso...

- ¿Y Moriarty? ¿Acaso él no era peligroso?

- No es lo mismo. Deja de interrumpirme. - me ordenó y le dejé explicarse- Ya sabes que siempre he trabajado solo, en realidad podría resolver cualquier caso sin ti, pero... Está bien tenerte aquí, ya no tengo que comprar yo la leche.- fui a interrumpirle pero siguió hablando deprisa- Aunque ahora las cosas se han complicado, ya te avisé y no me hiciste caso. Por mi no hay problema pero no se si tú podrás...

- Espera, ¿de qué hablas?

- John, por otros casos sé que es complicado estar en tu situación cuando no se es correspondido.

Como si tuviera un resorte me levante disparado y me alejé todo lo que pude.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Qué...? - no me llegaban las palabras a la boca- No me digas que tú también te crees toda esa mierda. ¡No soy gay, joder!- subí un tono de voz.

- No, no me creo nada de los periódicos. No, no creo que seas gay. Y sí, todo lo que haces indica que te sientes atraído.

- Pero que egocéntrico eres. ¡No estoy enamorado de ti!

- ¿Y por qué cuando te pillé con Charlotte te excitaste? No fue por ella. ¿Y cuando creíste que había pasado algo mas aquella vez en mi cuarto?- dio unos cuantos pasos peligrosos hacia mí- fue por mí. Te pillé con otra y te excitaste. En realidad no te gusta ella, solo lo haces para captar mi atención.- me dejó acorralado contra la pared. Mi pulso y respiración se aceleraron. - ¿Lo ves? Ya empieza...

Le aparté con todas mis fuerzas y sin pensarlo dos veces cogí el abrigo y me marché. Si hubiera sabido que sería la última vez que lo vería antes de... No me hubiera ido así e incluso le podría haber dado la razón.

¿Pero qué coño decía este ahora? Sin duda se habría pasado con la dosis de nicotina aquella noche. Decidí dormir en un hotel de mala muerte con el poco dinero que llevaba en los bolsillos.

A la mañana siguiente vino Charlotte a verme a la clínica. Pasamos la tarde en su piso e incluso con su compañera Sophie que no era tan antipática como decía. Pedimos comida china y la cenamos allí hasta que Sophie se marchó para salir con su novio y nos quedamos solos.

* * *

><p><em>¡Nota importante! No sé si lo he dicho, en este fic es como si TRF no hubiera ocurrido. Quiero decir, ha pasado la escena de la piscina, bla bla, pero no ha habido caída, ni suicidio ni nada. Estaría situada como si fuera Baskerville :)<em>

_Corto de nuevo, lo sé. Quiero subirlo porque este fin de semana no voy a poder subir nada._

_Cositas: _

_Siento que falten tantas tildes últimamente, escribo en el móvil y es bastante complicado._  
><em>¿Queríais una torta, no? Aquí está.<em>  
><em>Muchas me habéis dicho que os mola el gore y eso, pero hay otras personas que no les agrada tanto. Ya avisé de que sería así. De todas formas, no va a haber mucho más gore ni tortura, quizá algo al final. No es gore gratis, todo tiene su razón de ser.<em>  
><em>Y por último... sí, esto ya se acaba. Calculo que puede haber cinco capítulos más como máximo.<em>

_Y muchísimas gracias a las nuevas que os sumais y a las antiguas que seguís apoyándome._


	18. Oscuridad

**Capítulo 18 - Oscuridad**

Tenía que admitir que aquella noche la estaba disfrutando enormemente. Charlotte parecía mucho más relajada que la anterior vez que la vi y después de más cervezas de la cuenta ambos nos habíamos atontado demasiado. Cuando su compañera se fue una sensación de mariposas me llenó el estomago, nos habíamos quedado solos.

- Tengo una botella escondida para que Sophie no se la pimple sola, ¿quieres que la probemos?- y después se le escapó una risita tonta.

No pude evitar mirar el trozo de piel que asomaba por su camiseta cuando se estiró para alcanzar el estante más alto. Trajo unos vasos con hielos y echó un poco en cada vaso.

-De golpe, ¿eh?- me guiñó un ojo y se lo tragó de golpe. Yo hice lo mismo.

La habitación ya me había empezado a dar vueltas hacía un rato atrás y tras unas rondas no me podía ni estar en pie.

-Tienes una cosa ahí…- Charlotte se acercó a mí y me pasó los dedos cerca de la comisura de mis labios.

Primero empezó como un suave toque, quitándome algo pero poco a poco se transformó en una caricia que llegó a mis labios. Nos acercamos lentamente y juntamos nuestras bocas en un beso. El primero fue como el de aquella noche en el portal de Baker Street, el segundo fue con más pasión y el tercero, lleno de hambre, con ansia. Parecía que ninguno de los dos había estado con alguien desde hacía siglos, o por lo menos yo, ya que todo fue mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Ni si quiera nos dio tiempo de movernos a su dormitorio.

Charlotte se sentó a horcajadas encima de mí y se quitó la camiseta dejando descubrir un sujetador morado oscuro de encaje. Después me arrancó la camisa haciendo que los botones salieran despedidos por todas partes y atacó mi cuello mordiéndolo y besándolo. Mientras estaba pegada a mí pude aprovechar y desabrochar el sujetador. Se separó un poco y me dejó quitárselo por completo. Aquellos pechos eran perfectos. Los agarré y los amasé mientras ella forcejeaba con mi cinturón y su pantalón. Pronto toda la ropa acabó en el suelo y, después de coger un preservativo, se subió encima mio muy despacio.

-¡Joder!- grité al sentir su estrechez rodearme por completo.

Ella se agarró al sofá y a mi hombro como pudo y empezó un vaivén primero lento pero que en cuestión de segundos hacía que los muelles del sofá chirriaran debajo de nosotros. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás profundizando nuestro encuentro.

-Dios...- jadeaba de vez en cuando- ¡John!

Sentí como se arqueaba y llegaba al orgasmo. Sus músculos se estrecharon dentro de mí y no tardé también en gritar su nombre… un nombre.

-¡Sherlock!- Charlotte paró en seco y me miró desde arriba- ¡Charlotte!- traté de disimular.

¿Pero qué coño me pasaba?

Recogió sus cosas rápidamente del suelo y se encerró en su habitación. Me puse el calzoncillo y la seguí hasta su puerta implorando que me perdonara. Pero ella no me contestó. Acabé sentado delante de su puerta con la cabeza en blanco.

Había sido culpa del detective, sin duda. Si no me hubiera dicho eso la otra noche, no habría dicho nada. Ahora había plantado una duda en mi cerebro. Mierda.

Miré por la ventana y ya empezaban a salir los primeros rayos del sol. Cuando iba a regresar a implorar a Charlotte llamaron a la puerta. No al timbre, si no pequeños golpecitos. Esperé a que ella saliera a abrir pero como no lo hizo fui yo.

La cabeza me dolía horrores. Los oídos me pitaban. Era como tener una fuerte presión dentro de mi cabeza. Me habrían golpeado con una barra metálica, traté de adivinar. Me sentía muy cansado y débil como para intentar hacer cualquier movimiento. Aun así abrí los ojos. Seguía viéndolo todo negro. Me moví inquieto y descubrí que tenía las manos atadas con cadenas que no me dejaban moverme mucho. En la cara noté un trozo de tela cubriéndome los ojos, por lo menos no me había quedado ciego.

La sala estaba fría y el suelo aun más. Hice fuerza para soltarme y solo conseguí herirme más las muñecas.

-No sirve de nada-una voz a mi izquierda me sobresaltó. Era grave y parecía relajada. Me tomó un poco darme cuenta que era Sherlock.

-¿Dónde estamos?- me puse nervioso.

-Sé lo mismo que tú. Me golpearon y quedé inconsciente hasta ahora, no puedo adivinar por qué camino vinimos.

Su voz grave retumbaba por la sala, así que debía de ser grande. Mis huesos seguían congelándose y me seguía poniendo nervioso.

Escuchamos un sonido lejano, como un portazo de una puerta muy pesada pero a la vez sonaba a kilómetros de distancia.

Me tranquilicé un poco al saber que no estaba solo. Intenté pensar qué hacíamos allí o quién podría habernos hecho eso y lo que era más importante, cómo habrían conseguido dejar inconsciente a mi compañero que, inquieto como yo, no dejo que durara mucho el silencio.

-John...-comenzó pero hizo un gran silencio, como si no supiera que decirme después.- Sé que no estás enamorado de mí.

-Sherlock, cállate...- dije con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

-No lo estás. Pero si te lo decía lograría enfadarte y que te marchases y me dejaras solo unos cuantos días, los suficientes como para que resolviera el caso y todo volviera a la normalidad.

Note que se movía a mi lado y rozó una pierna con la mía. Algo se estremeció dentro de mí. Había hecho falta que estuviésemos apunto de morir para obtener una muestra de su afecto, era injusto. Años a su lado esperando y tenía que ser justo en ese momento.

-No podía perderte- susurró. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y me quedé sin aliento.- No debería decirlo pero Mycroft tenía razón. Después de tantos años solo... Ahora no podría vivir sin ti, supongo.

- Para, por favor- volví a suplicarle.

- Yo solo he puesto en peligro tu vida una y otra vez...- silencio. Sentí una fuerte presión sobre el pecho y los ojos se me humedecían debajo de la tela.- Eres lo único que me importa.

Gruñí porque mi garganta se cerró y no me dejó hablar. ¿Por qué era tan malo conmigo? Después de tanto tiempo, me daba falsas esperanzas antes de morir, porque era eso lo que yo pensé, falsas. Y aun así me las creí. Y por un momento pude imaginarnos juntos. Para que engañar, ya ni intentaba negarlo.

- ¿Te he hecho llorar? Lo siento.- en un impulso estiré mi mano hacia donde procedía su voz pero las cadenas me recordaron su función.- Cambiaré de tema.

- Sherlock, yo...

- Ya se por qué estamos aquí. Lo sé todo. He sido tan estúpido. Todas las piezas estaban ahí delante pero no supe encajarlas bien.

No continuó y supuse que estaba esperando a que le diera permiso, cosa inusual en él. No quería que me lo pidiera, no quería que fuera amable, no quería que demostrara que tenía algo de sentimientos hacia mí. Prefería morir sin saberlo, sin darme cuenta de lo que todos me gritaban a la cara. Pero ya era tarde.

- Cuéntamelo, Sherlock- le pedí con la voz entrecortada. Prefería escuchar su voz antes de ponerme a pensar, que al final fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

-La droga que utilizaba el asesino y la runa están relacionadas. No sabíamos que era la droga porque buscábamos mal, no era una droga en sí. Es una mezcla de plantas con un fuerte poder alucinógeno que se encuentran en África. Por separado no producen nada, pero juntas y añadiéndole además otras como cocaína y parecidos produce un efecto muy fuerte. Investigué las plantas y hallé una página en internet donde la vendían. El nombre de Rolf Warmer apareció un par de veces pero no es relevante ni importante para el caso, simplemente es el camello. Seguí indagando y descubrí un grupo religioso, más bien una secta radical que es relativamente moderna. Es un grupo muy pequeño al rededor del mundo que veneran a un Dios llamado Whois, la runa tatuada en el hombre del parkin representa a ese Dios. Algunos dicen que este grupo sigue en cierta forma la filosofía de Nietzsche, buscan crear un súper hombre, de sangre pura, que solo se consigue cuando las civilizaciones y culturas procrean sin mezcla de razas. Según sus profecías, llegaría pronto un mesías que los guiaría a todos y salvaría al mundo de la suciedad de los que tenemos varias razas en nuestros antepasados.

" Todas aquellas víctimas con el corte y la droga eran un sacrificio a su Dios. No es porque fueran extranjeras, si no porque tenían antepasados de diferentes etnias, sus sangres no eran puras y debían de ser eliminadas de la tierra. ¿Y el hombre del parkin? Fácil, revisé su árbol genealógico y su familia lleva en la península Ibérica desde hace muchísimas generaciones. Le arrancaron los testículos para obtener su semen. Ellos mismos crearían a su mesías y necesitaban a los mejores especímenes para ello. ¿Y la mujer? Es ahí donde entra Henry. Sí, Henry Montgomery. Los padres de Charlotte y Troian tienen antepasados españoles muy antiguos también. Henry primero se concentró en Troian como elegida y, al descubrir que no era hija de su padre, cambió radicalmente por Charlotte. O sea que ella va a ser la madre que de a luz a su mesías. Luego, supongo que harán otro rito como con el hombre.

Unas palmadas lo callaron, como un aplauso lento. Pude escuchar la respiración acelerada de mi compañero intentando descubrir su procedencia.

-Bravo, señor Holmes- la voz de Henry Montgomery sonaba cada vez más cerca- Excelente.

-¡Suéltanos! ¡Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver!- los nervios me hicieron gritar aun a pesar de que seguía llorando.

- No, John- me explicó Sherlock intentando sonar tranquilo- Yo les he descubierto y tu has intimado con ella, nos van a matar- pude notar un cierto retintín en la palabra "intimado".

- Sigue acertando, señor Holmes. Pero la muerte solo es el último paso.

Eso último lo escuche tan cerca de mí que me pegué todo lo que pude a la pared. Henry me desató y me obligó a levantarme empujándome y alejándome de Sherlock. Por alguna razón mi cuerpo no respondía muy bien a mis órdenes. Salimos por una puerta ya que me pegó contra su marco y me metió en otra sala cercana a la anterior. Me sentó en una silla dura y solo cuando estuve bien amarrado a ella me destapó los ojos.

Me tomó algo de tiempo acostumbrarme a la luz.

* * *

><p><em>Uff, el capítulo más difícil de todos, no por todo lo de SherlockJohn, si no por la escena de sexo hetero._


	19. Luz

**Capítulo 19 - Luz**

* * *

><p>La luz me cegó unos segundos pero me acostumbré rápido. La habitación era pequeña y parecía revestida de material de aislamiento de color marrón. Mi silla se colocaba en el centro de la sala y estaba orientada hacia una pared con una gran ventana que en ese momento estaba tapada. A mi espalda escuché un sonido metálico y girándome lo máximo que pude vi una mesa con varias herramientas encima, no me fijé mucho en ellas con miedo de lo que podían ser. Henry colocó sus manos en mis hombros y apretó un poco.<p>

- Es una pena, parecías majo- y caminó hasta colocarse frente a mí. Llevaba puesta ropa negra, guantes negros, una gorra de beisbol...- Vaya con tu amigo, ¿eh?- comentó como si estuviésemos tomando una cerveza en un bar.

- ¡No te atrevas a hacerle nada!- grité con toda mi furia.

- Tranquilo- me guiñó un ojo- Yo...-volvió a la mesa donde ya no le podía ver ya que estaba a mi espalda- me quedaré aquí contigo.

Escuché como cogía algo y se quedaba quieto sin moverse. No se cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que volvió a moverse y ponerse de nuevo frente a mí, llevaba algo en la mano pero me concentré en otra cosa cuando retiró la tela que cubría la ventana. No daba a la calle, como había pensado. Daba a otra habitación, en la que había estado antes. Había otra silla como la mía quedando frente a frente. El ocupante de la silla seguía con una venda negra sobre los ojos casi del mismo color que sus rizos negros que caían por su frente subiendo y bajando con su respiración.

- Tienes suerte- volvió a hablar Henry- me ha suplicado que te deje ir- una ligera esperanza me llenó- pero como no lo puedo hacer, dejaré que el sufra MÁS que tú.

Entonces no había escapatoria y aun así intentó salvarme de nuevo. Definitivamente me había enamorado de él. Bueno, no enamorado, esa palabra se quedaba corta en expresar lo que sentía por él en aquel momento. Henry se colocó entre la ventana y yo quedando de espaldas a Sherlock. Vi que llevaba un pequeño cuchillo en la mano derecha. Algo se movió detrás de la ventana, a la izquierda de la silla y de espaldas había alguien. Llevaba el pelo en una coleta alta, el pelo rojo, rojo como el fuego. Sentí como si me hubiera tirado al vacío. Sherlock se había equivocado. No me dio tiempo a más cuando sentí como me clavaba el cuchillo en el muslo derecho, hundiendo rápidamente el filo en la carne y hasta el fondo. Grité por la sorpresa y abrí los ojos. Sherlock ya no llevaba ninguna venda y me miraba fijamente. Aun estando lejos, aun habiendo un cristal entre nosotros pude ver lo que me quería decir. Me pidió perdón, de nuevo. Noté de nuevo dolor cuando Henry comenzó a mover el cuchillo dentro de mi pierna. Paró pero no sacó el cuchillo y volvió a la mesa. Charlotte ya no estaba en la sala, o al menos no la veía.

Esa puta... Dios, Sherlock no se equivocaba nunca en sus deducciones. Me sentí engañado, frustrado e impotente. Charlotte estaba en el equipo de Henry, en la secta. Recordé la cafetería donde había conocido a su hermana, todo empezó allí. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué querían herirnos a Sherlock y a mí? Henry se volvió a colocar frente a mí. Noté que cada vez podía concentrarme menos, el cansancio y el dolor no tardarían mucho en hacer que perdiera el conocimiento. No sé cómo volvió a mover el cuchillo que me hizo gritar de dolor agudamente, había tocado algún nervio de lleno. Se deleitó todo lo que quiso mientras mi pierna temblaba sola por el dolor. La visión se me nubló un poco. No recordaba haber padecido ningún dolor tan intenso. Con la otra mano me abrió la camisa y con otro cuchillo comenzó a clavarlo lentamente en mi pecho. La deslizaba despacio, hundiéndola lo suficiente pero sin pasarse. Estaba dibujando algo. Intenté coger más aire y solo recibí más dolor. Detrás de la ventana y sin que Henry lo viera, Charlotte había vuelto a aparecer y estaba junto con Sherlock, haciéndole algo en los brazos. Aparté la mirada, no quería mirar, no quería que la última vez que le viera fuera así. Sentí como los cortes de mi torso comenzaban a sangrar. El líquido caliente bajó hasta que me mojó los pantalones y acabó haciendo un charco bajo la silla, si seguía así por mucho tiempo acabaría muerto por desangramiento antes de lo que esperaba. Quitó el cuchillo de pronto sobresaltándome y haciendo que diera otro grito gutural.

- ¿Tú no habías estado en la guerra? Pensaba que tendrías más resistencia...- escuché como la puerta se abría y cerraba, no había echado la llave.

El cuchillo de la pierna había acabado sobre mis rodillas, estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Estiré un brazo hacia él. Las ataduras de mis muñecas me hacían daño pero poco a poco se resentían y me dejaban llegar un poco más lejos. Podía sentir mis pulsaciones en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, no tardaría mucho en suceder todo. Mis dedos rozaron el cuchillo y por fin pude agarrarlo. Era muy complicado cortar las cuerdas que me sujetaban, me arriesgaba a no apuntar bien y cortarme a mí mismo pero casi era mejor acabar así que a manos de un loco. Logré liberarme una mano casi sin haberme hecho nada y con la poca adrenalina que me quedaba, pude liberarme del todo.

Mi cuerpo calló inconsciente sobre el suelo. No podía mover ningún músculo, estaba paralizado. Escuchaba ruidos cercanos, probablemente Henry estaría llegando con algo que me mantuviera despierto. Así que así acabaría todo. Cerré los ojos esperando el final cuando empecé a escuchar una voz lejana que cada vez se hacía más clara, era Sherlock el que me llamaba.

"John"

Pude sentir un pinchazo en el corazón. Henry dijo que Sherlock sufriría más que yo. Se refería a que me vería morir a mí y luego le harían lo mismo que a mí. Pero él no sufría con el dolor ajeno, ¿no? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora con el mio? En cambio recordé su mirada y algo que no había captado antes. Una lágrima. Una lágrima que se le escapó de sus perfectos ojos azul cielo.

"John"

El dolor se hacía más y más agudo. Por primera vez me arrepentí de haberme enfadado con él, de haberle seguido en todos los casos, de haberle prestado mi móvil, de que Mike nos hubiera presentado. Aunque mi vida a esas alturas hubiera sido la más aburrida del mundo, me habría ahorrado todo aquel dolor, no por las heridas físicas, si no por perderlo.

"John"

"John"

-¡John! ¡Respóndeme!- abrí los ojos.

Me habían colocado boca arriba y pude sentir como alguien me sujetaba y me movía poco a poco. La luz del techo me cegó un momento y pude distinguir a contra luz unos rizos familiares.

- ¡John, por favor!- su voz era más grave que de costumbre y sonaba rota, como si hubiera estado llorando- Por favor, no me dejes. Quédate conmigo.

Quise hablar, gritarle que nunca le dejaría pero no pude. Los ojos se me cerraron y pensé que nunca los volvería a abrir.

* * *

><p><em>¿Fin?<em>

_No soy tan mala, le queda un capítulo o dos más._


	20. John I

**Capítulo 20 - John(I) Final I angst (para final feliz saltar al siguiente capítulo)**

* * *

><p>"John"<p>

Aun seguía escuchándole. Lloraba. Me llamaba. No podía hacerle eso. ¿Si moría que sería de él? Toda la vida solo y ahora dependía de mí, enteramente de mí. Quería contestarle. Pegarle por ser tan estúpido y rebajarse a eso. El gran Sherlock Holmes tirado en el suelo abrazando a su amigo muerto. La vida es muy injusta, toda mi vida al servicio militar salvando vidas para acabar se esa manera. Notaba mi cuerpo inmóvil zarandearse, Sherlock parecía no darse por vencido.

Y yo tampoco.

Saqué fuerzas de donde no las había y respiré fuertemente. Hice un sonido extraño con la garganta puesto que se me había secado y no podía hablar. Entonces escuché una risa nerviosa por parte de mi salvador.

- John, no hables. Voy a ponerte una inyección, no te muevas.

Incluso en aquella situación tenía que estar mandándome, si hubiera podido moverme hubiera sonreído. Pude abrir los ojos para ver como Sherlock hacía un torniquete con una goma en mi brazo izquierdo y después me inyectaba algo en las arterias. No supe distinguir qué era. Recordé que Henry se había ido a buscar algo para mantenerme más despierto.

-¡Henry!- chillé y me incorporé como si el suelo quemara.

- Tranquilo- me calmó mi compañero y me ayudó a ponerme en pie- Ya está todo solucionado.

Fue apoyar la pierna del cuchillo y me caí como un peso muerto de nuevo al suelo. Sherlock me ayudó a apoyar mi peso sobre él y no tener que pisar con la pierna mala, después me pasó un brazo por debajo de la axila para sujetarme mejor y con la mano que le sobraba cogió la mía y la apretó fuertemente para demostrarme que estaba allí. Noté que en la espalda y escondida en su pantalón llevaba una pistola. Me asusté un poco pero su agarre me calmó.  
>Salimos de la sala marrón a un pasillo larguísimo y con varias puertas de metal. Parecía que estábamos en un hospital, las paredes eran blancas al igual que los fluorescentes del techo y hasta se podía oler a desinfectante en el aire. Caminamos muy despacio y sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas cuando pasamos al lado de la habitación donde había estado Sherlock.<p>

- Charlotte- le recordé.

- John, ahora no te preocupes por eso, tengo que llevarte al hospital.

Seguimos caminando durante lo que a mí se me hicieron horas por un laberinto de pasillos, Sherlock parecía perdido, ponía una mueca de fastidio cada vez que girábamos una esquina y solo encontraba más pasillo. Yo solo podía dejarme guiar por él mientras no apartaba mis ojos de su rostro. Él, al contrario, me mandaba miradas furtivas de vez en cuando que hacían que me saltara el estómago dentro de mí. Ahora que nos salvaríamos, ¿qué pasaría? Intenté no pensar en ello pero la duda no dejaba mi mente. Quizá ahora negaría todo aquello que dijo, que había llorado por mí o que habría dado su vida por la mía. Quizá incluso todo había sido una invención de mi cerebro en un momento de pánico.

- Sher...

- Te he dicho que no hables- me cortó con toda la neutralidad que pudo.

- Lo que me dijo Henry, ¿es verdad?- me dolía el pecho al hablar pero tenía que saberlo.

- No sé qué te dijo Henry, ahora calla- su voz se transformaba en enfado.

- Que pediste que te lo hiciera a ti y me dejara libre.

Como si un jarro de agua fría hubiese sido echado se paró en seco y me miró fijamente.

- Si ya lo sabes para qué me preguntas. - Bajé la mirada avergonzado. Si hubiera tenido más sangre en el cuerpo seguramente habría subido hasta mis mejillas y me habría hecho sonrojar.- Ya te lo dije, no me hagas repetirlo más, eres lo más importante que tengo.

- Pero, ¿por qué...?- no me dejó acabar ya que me calló con un beso.

No fue romántico ni bonito, solo pegó sus labios con fuerza contra los míos para callarme.

- Te dije que te callaras.

- Creo que voy a hablar más a menudo- susurré pero me escuchó y le hice sonreír.

No hablé más en todo el camino. Encontramos unas escaleras y comenzamos a subirlas. Estábamos tres pisos bajo tierra. Cuando las escaleras se acabaron salimos a un garaje. Al final a la derecha se veía la salida a la calle y el ruido de la ciudad. Dentro solo había unos pocos coches, entre ellos una furgoneta blanca, como las del parkin de aquel día.

- Vamos- Sherlock me dirigió hacia ella y no supe entender muy bien por qué.

La puerta de atrás se abrió y alguien bajó de la furgoneta, era Charlotte. En ese momento todo se ralentizó, casi se paró el tiempo. Nos hizo señales para que la siguiéramos. Esa zorra me había engañado, nos había engañado. Todo un mes estando con ella, enamorándome de ella. Había estado en mi casa, en mi salón y lo peor de todo no era que casi me mata su maldita secta, había intentado herir a mi Sherlock. La furia se mezcló con la droga que llevaba en la sangre. Sin pensarlo dos veces dirigí mi mano a la espalda de mi compañero y saqué la pistola. Apunté directamente a Charlotte en la frente. Escuché a Sherlock gritarme que me detuviera, incluso intentó interponerse en la trayectoria de la bala pero yo ya había disparado y Charlotte caía hacia atrás ya sin vida.  
>Entonces todo volvió a acelerarse. Sherlock corrió a agacharse sobre ella y yo caí al suelo inconsciente.<p>

Cuando abrí los ojos sentí frío. Una enfermera estaba cambiándome el suero.

- Ha despertado- me rasqué la cabeza- llamaré al doctor.

Desapareció por la puerta y a los pocos minutos entro el que era mi doctor.

- Buenos días, doctor Watson. Ya nos tenía preocupado- sacó una pequeña linterna y me revisó los ojos así como las pulsaciones y otros signos vitales- Parece que está bien. Podrá caminar en unos días. Avisaré a su pareja de que ha despertado.

¿Pareja? Retiré la sabana y mi muslo estaba vendado de arriba a bajo. Presioné un poco y me dolió. Abrieron la puerta de nuevo y unos rizos negros asomaron.

- ¡Ah!- Sherlock soltó un pequeño grito de alivio y se acercó a mi cama- Menos mal que despertaste, no sé que hubiera hecho si hubieras muerto por mi culpa.

- Sherlock, no es tu...- reí ligeramente- ahora no hablemos de eso.

- Claro- se sentó en la cama y me observó.

- ¿Qué es eso de pareja?- le pregunté no muy seguro de querer la respuesta.

- Solo dejaban quedarse a familiares y parejas, así que dije que lo era- la pequeña llama de esperanza se apagó y mi sonrisa se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado.

Lestrade entró por la puerta corriendo y sonrió al verme despierto.

- ¡John! Qué alegría verte despierto.

-Gracias, Greg, yo también lo estoy- bromeé intentando tapar lo que acaba de ocurrir pero por la mueca que puso Sherlock no había funcionado.

- John, luego tendré que hacerte algunas preguntas sobre lo ocurrido con la señorita Northman y...

- Dije que era tu pareja- le cortó Sherlock y no le importó que no estuviéramos solos para continuar- porque ahora... Lo soy, ¿no? Creo que al besarte me convertí en eso sin quererlo.

.

- Y ya se puede imaginar lo que ocurrió después- reí mientras esperaba la respuesta de Ella, mi psicóloga. Después de todo lo ocurrido Gregson me convenció para ir a unas cuantas sesiones.

- John...- empezó.

- ¿Sí?

- Lo has vuelto a hacer, ya hemos hablado de esto. Dijimos que cuando se tiene una perdida muy grande se tiende a cambiar los hechos para no sufrir tanto dolor. La señorita Northman no ha muerto, la viste la semana pasada en su juicio, ¿no te acuerdas? Declaraste contra ella. Aquel disparo era para ella pero fallaste, John. No le diste a ella, le diste al señor Holmes. John, Sherlock lleva muerto tres meses.

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>

_Lo sé, soy mala, malísima, pero son así las cosas. El final es bastante ambiguo y queda abierto. ¿Charlotte era al final mala? ¿Se arrepintió y ayudo a Sherlock a salir? ¿O nunca estuvo en el otro bando? ¿Cómo escapó Sherlock?..._

_Estas respuestas quedan ya a gusto del consumidor._

_Espero que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado con él._

**_Por último, decirles que ahora que he acabado este empezaré un nuevo fic llamado "Cuando la luz nos encuentre"_**


	21. John II Final alternativo

**Capítulo 21 - John (II) Final II feliz (para final angst ir al capítulo anterior)**

"John"

Aun seguía escuchándole. Lloraba. Me llamaba. No podía hacerle eso. ¿Si moría que sería de él? Toda la vida solo y ahora dependía de mí, enteramente de mí. Quería contestarle. Pegarle por ser tan estúpido y rebajarse a eso. El gran Sherlock Holmes tirado en el suelo abrazando a su amigo muerto. La vida es muy injusta, toda mi vida al servicio militar salvando vidas para acabar se esa manera. Notaba mi cuerpo inmóvil zarandearse, Sherlock parecía no darse por vencido. Y yo tampoco. Saqué fuerzas de donde no las había y respiré fuertemente. Hice un sonido extraño con la garganta puesto que se me había secado y no podía hablar. Entonces escuché una risa nerviosa por parte de mi salvador.

- John, no hables. Voy a ponerte una inyección, no te muevas. Incluso en aquella situación tenía que estar mandándome, si hubiera podido moverme hubiera sonreído. Pude abrir los ojos para ver como Sherlock hacía un torniquete con una goma en mi brazo izquierdo y después me inyectaba algo en las arterias. No supe distinguir qué era. Recordé que Henry se había ido a buscar algo para mantenerme más despierto.

-¡Henry!- chillé y me incorporé como si el suelo quemara.

- Tranquilo- me calmó mi compañero y me ayudó a ponerme en pie- Ya está todo solucionado.

Fue apoyar la pierna del cuchillo y me caí como un peso muerto de nuevo al suelo. Sherlock me ayudó a apoyar mi peso sobre él y no tener que pisar con la pierna mala, después me pasó un brazo por debajo de la axila para sujetarme mejor y con la mano que le sobraba cogió la mía y la apretó fuertemente para demostrarme que estaba allí. Noté que en la espalda y escondida en su pantalón llevaba una pistola. Me asusté un poco pero su agarre me calmó. Salimos de la sala marrón a un pasillo larguísimo y con varias puertas de metal. Parecía que estábamos en un hospital, las paredes eran blancas al igual que los fluorescentes del techo y hasta se podía oler a desinfectante en el aire. Caminamos muy despacio y sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas cuando pasamos al lado de la habitación donde había estado Sherlock.

- Charlotte- le recordé.

- John, ahora no te preocupes por eso, tengo que llevarte al hospital. Seguimos caminando durante lo que a mí se me hicieron horas por un laberinto de pasillos, Sherlock parecía perdido, ponía una mueca de fastidio cada vez que girábamos una esquina y solo encontraba más pasillo. Yo solo podía dejarme guiar por él mientras no apartaba mis ojos de su rostro. Él, al contrario, me mandaba miradas furtivas de vez en cuando que hacían que me saltara el estómago dentro de mí. Ahora que nos salvaríamos, ¿qué pasaría? Intenté no pensar en ello pero la duda no dejaba mi mente. Quizá ahora negaría todo aquello que dijo, que había llorado por mí o que habría dado su vida por la mía. Quizá incluso todo había sido una invención de mi cerebro en un momento de pánico.

- Sher...

-Te he dicho que no hables- me cortó con toda la neutralidad que pudo.

- Lo que me dijo Henry, ¿es verdad?- me dolía el pecho al hablar pero tenía que saberlo.

- No sé qué te dijo Henry, ahora calla- su voz se transformaba en enfado.

- Que pediste que te lo hiciera a tú y me dejara libre. Como si un jarro de agua fría hubiese sido echado se paró en seco y me miró fijamente.

- Si ya lo sabes para qué me preguntas.- Bajé la mirada avergonzado. Si hubiera tenido más sangre en el cuerpo seguramente habría subido hasta mis mejillas y me habría hecho sonrojar.

- Ya te lo dije, no me hagas repetirlo más, eres lo más importante que tengo.

- Pero, ¿por qué...?- no me dejó acabar ya que me calló con un beso.

No fue romántico ni bonito, solo pegó sus labios con fuerza contra los míos para callarme.

- Te dije que te callaras.

- Creo que voy a hablar más a menudo- susurré pero me escuchó y le hice sonreír.

No hablé más en todo el camino. Encontramos unas escaleras y comenzamos a subirlas. Estábamos tres pisos bajo tierra. Cuando las escaleras se acabaron salimos a un garaje. Al final a la derecha se veía la salida a la calle y el ruido de la ciudad. Dentro solo había unos pocos coches, entre ellos una furgoneta blanca, como las del parkin de aquel día.

- Vamos- Sherlock me dirigió hacia ella y no supe entender muy bien por qué. La puerta de atrás se abrió y alguien bajó de la furgoneta, era Charlotte. En ese momento todo se ralentizó, casi se paró el tiempo. Nos hizo señales para que la siguiéramos. Esa zorra me había engañado, nos había engañado. Todo un mes estando con ella, enamorándome de ella. Había estado en mi casa, en mi salón y lo peor de todo no era que casi me mata su maldita secta, había intentado herir a mi Sherlock. La furia se mezcló con la droga que llevaba en la sangre. Sin pensarlo dos veces dirigí mi mano a la espalda de mi compañero y saqué la pistola. Apunté directamente a Charlotte en la frente. Escuché a Sherlock gritarme que me detuviera, incluso intentó interponerse en la trayectoria de la bala pero yo ya había disparado y Charlotte caía hacia atrás ya sin vida. Entonces todo volvió a acelerarse. Sherlock corrió a agacharse sobre ella y yo caí al suelo inconsciente.

Cuando abrí los ojos sentí frío. Una enfermera estaba cambiándome el suero.

- Ha despertado- me rasqué la cabeza- llamaré al doctor. Desapareció por la puerta y a los pocos minutos entro el que era mi doctor.

- Buenos días, doctor Watson. Ya nos tenía preocupado- sacó una pequeña linterna y me revisó los ojos así como las pulsaciones y otros signos vitales- Parece que está bien. Podrá caminar en unos días. Avisaré a su pareja de que ha despertado.

¿Pareja? Retiré la sabana y mi muslo estaba vendado de arriba a bajo. Presioné un poco y me dolió. Abrieron la puerta de nuevo y unos rizos negros asomaron.

- ¡Ah!- Sherlock soltó un pequeño grito de alivio y se acercó a mi cama- Menos mal que despertaste, no sé que hubiera hecho si hubieras muerto por mi culpa.

- Sherlock, no es tu...- reí ligeramente- ahora no hablemos de eso.

- Claro- se sentó en la cama y me observó.

- ¿Qué es eso de pareja?- le pregunté no muy seguro de querer la respuesta.

- Solo dejaban quedarse a familiares y parejas, así que dije que lo era- la pequeña llama de esperanza se apagó y mi sonrisa se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado.

Lestrade entró por la puerta corriendo y sonrió al verme despierto.

- ¡John! Qué alegría verte despierto.

-Gracias, Greg, yo también lo estoy- bromeé intentando tapar lo que acaba de ocurrir pero por la mueca que puso Sherlock no había funcionado.

- John, luego tendré que hacerte algunas preguntas sobre lo ocurrido con la señorita Northman y...

- Dije que era tu pareja- le cortó Sherlock y no le importó que no estuviéramos solos para continuar- porque ahora... Lo soy, ¿no? Creo que al besarte me convertí en eso sin quererlo. Me quedé mirándole a sus azules ojos sin pestañear, Lestrade carraspeó detrás de nosotros y balbuceando algo se marchó de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Qué tú qué?

- No creo que la contusión sea tan grande como para que no entiendas el habla humana, John.

Le dejé acabar de chincharme como siempre y le tomé por las solapas del abrigo acercándolo a mí para besarle. No era un buen besado, más bien era torpe, pero poder rozar y saborear los labios de Sherlock Holmes era todo lo que podía pedir en esta y en la siguiente vida. Se recostó sobre mí pero sin recargar su peso y continuó besándome. Apresé sus rizos con una mano y con la otra acercaba su cuerpo más al mío. Quería sentirle cerca, saber que era real y que por fin estaba conmigo. Abandoné su boca y besé su cuello a la vez que le sacaba la dichosa bufanda azul. A la luz del fluorescente su piel relucía como el mármol. Se separó de mí y se quitó el abrigo junto con la chaqueta y comenzó a quitarse los botones de la camisa. Le paré para que me dejara hacerlo a mí y, poco a poco, fui descubriendo nuevos trozos de piel que luego tendría tiempo de besar. Me besaba y se movía con prisa, como si quisiera acabar pronto. Ya se estaba desabrochando el cinturón cuando le paré.

- Sherlock, para.

No me hizo caso y siguió.

- Sherlock- le tomé de las manos y le obligué a mirarme- Sé que es tu primera vez, también la mía, al menos con un hombre. Haremos esto juntos, ahora tienes que tranquilizarte. Si no estás agosto buscaremos otro momento...

- No, quiero hacerlo ahora. Se soltó de mi agarré y me volvió a besar.

Esta vez fue más lento pero las manos le seguían temblando un poco. Terminé de sacarle la camisa y le abracé hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho. Olía bien, a jabón mezclado con sustancias químicas. Le acaricié la espalda tranquilizándole, una camilla de hospital no era el mejor lugar que digamos pero si él lo quería, así sería. Tras varios minutos de más besos y más caricias se quitó el pantalón y el calzoncillo. Con mucho cuidado se sentó sobre mí con una pierna a cada lado de mi cadera intentando no apoyarse sobre mi muslo malo. Noté que ya estaba duro y levanté mi camisón para que viera que yo estaba en igual de condiciones. Le obligué a levantarse un poco y mientras acariciaba con una mano su pene, con la otra introduje un dedo dentro de él. Soltó un gruñido pero no se movió. Con el dedo fui haciendo círculos cada vez más profundos y cuando notaba que había suficiente espacio, metía otro más. Los gruñidos de dolor cambiaron a ser pequeños gemidos de placer. Sherlock separó mi mano de su entrada y me asintió afirmándome que ya estaba listo. Yo tenía los movimientos contados por la posición por lo que fue él el quien cogió mi miembro y poco a poco se lo fue introduciendo. Se quedó quieto unos minutos para acostumbrarse a la sensación. Por mi parte, yo estaba en el cielo. Poco a poco y ayudado por mi fue moviéndose, primero lento y torpe, después rápido y con la soltura de haberlo hecho todos los días.

- John...- gimió y me agarró de los hombros aún más fuerte. Cada vez que rozaba su punto G temblaba un poco y decía mi nombre.

- ¡Sherlock!- grité al sentir como me mojaba la mano que no había parado de masturbarle y sentía como encogían sus músculos a mí alrededor haciendo que no tardara mucho más en correrme yo también. Salió de mi con cuidado y se tumbó a mi lado jadeando. Me recosté apoyándome sobre su pecho y nos tapé con las sábanas blancas.

- Eso...- empezó- estuvo bien.

- Sí, ya veras como dentro de poco aprendes a hacer el amor bien.- recibí un golpe como respuesta y me reí arrancándole una sonrisa.

- La próxima vez que no tenga ventanas la habitación... Miré hacia la pared y sí, se me había olvidado que allí había una ventana que aún tapada con una cortinita dejaba ver lo que había al otro lado.

- ¡Sherlock!

* * *

><p><em>Aclaraciones<em>

_ He decidido cambiar el final por los numerosos reviews que he recibido. Vosotros sois mis lectores y si querias algo diferente debía ser así, porque al fin y al cabo escribo para vosotros. _

_Muchos habeis mostrado vuestro desacuerdo de forma respetuosa, otros no tanto. Estoy orgullosa del final que le di y solo hago este cambio porque me lo habeis pedido. La verdad, es que me he sentido muy mal, decepcionada, he pensado hasta borrarlo mientras leía los comentarios. _

_Aclarando algunos reviews: Que sea de temática Johnlock NO quiere decir que vaya a haber un final feliz. Que sea Johnlock y M no quiere decir que tenga que haber una escena de sexo gay obligatoria, el rating M es por el gore, la tortura y la escena de sexo entre John y Charlotte. _

_Agradecería que NO me publicarais reviews para intentar convencerme de que así es mejor. Pór último y más importante: Andrea, de nuevo muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo con esto, no hace falta que vuelvas a asustar a nadie por mí xD_

**_Mi nuevo fic: Cuando la luz nos encuentre está actualmente en progreso, por si alguien aún no lo sabe._**


End file.
